


Edward Cullen & Friends - Down on the Bayou

by DiniaSteel



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to “Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic” - Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> Translations:  
> County Mounties = Sheriffs Department

~o0o~  
Prologue

in the past...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My husband, the father of my children. The center of my world. With another woman held in his embrace.

I was standing in the shadows almost close enough to reach out and touch them. I could hear them whispering to each other.

Man: ¡Te amo mi cariño! Nos dejan escaper esta noche. Yo no puedo esperar para hacerte mía. (I love you my darling! Let us run away tonight. I can no longer wait to make you completely mine. )

Woman: ¿Y tu esposa? ¿Tus hijos? (What about your wife? Your children?)

Man: ¿Y Mi esposa? ¿Mis hijos? (My wife? My children?) He scoffed. No la amaba por años. Ella siempre está quejándose de algo. Y los niños, (I haven't loved her for years. She's always whining about something. And as for the children,) he seemed to be thinking, cuando regresemos, Yo les reclamará. Como su padre, tengo prioridad de lo que les pasa. (when we return, I'll claim them. As their father, I will have precedence over what happens to them.)

I faded back further into the garden and when I felt I was far enough away, I turned and ran for all I was worth, back to my home and my children. I hadn't meant to be gone so long anyway. I just had to know when my husband, my love, my life, was going.

I ran up the stairs into the children's room.

¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente! (Wake up! Wake up! We must get away from here quickly!)

I pulled the two small babies from their beds. They rubbed their eyes as they tried to banish the sleep from their eyes.

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde vamos? (Mama! Mama! What's the matter? Where are we going?)

There was fear of the unknown in the babies’ eyes. There was also love and trust.

What was I going to do? Where could we go?

I felt myself spiraling down into inconsolable grief.

My Love. He didn't want me. He no longer loved me. He wanted to take my children away from me.

I wouldn't allow him to do that.

I'd kill them and myself first!

Not really understanding what I was doing or exactly where I was going, I ran out of the house - not even bothering to shut the door - out into the night and down to the river. I crossed over to the bridge.

Then still clutching my two beautiful babies in my arms, I leapt from the bridge into the churning waters below.

At first when we hit the water the shock of it caused me to release my hold on my babies. The fast rushing cold waters carried them away from me as they screamed for me to save them.

Sanity grasped me once again. Oh Madonna! What had I done! My babies. I tried to get to them, but felt myself beginning to sink into the icy cold and black waters.

As the world faded from my vision, I heard them calling me, Mamá. Tengo miedo. (Mama. I'm scared. Please Mama. Save me...)

~o0o~  
Today...

Bella Swan sat on the aft deck of the spacious houseboat on which she now resided. She held in her hand one of the lethal cocktails that Sam mixed up. He'd called it a Mint Julep. As far as she could tell, it was pure alcohol; bourbon whiskey.

Grimacing, Bella asked Sam, "What the hell is in this concoction you've given me Sam?"

"Besides the bourbon, sugar, mint, and crushed ice?" Sam asked sipping on his own Mint Julep.

"It's nasty Sam. Just plain nasty." Bella looking rueful, put the tall, frosty glass down on the small table that separated the two chairs they both now were seated in.

Sam placed the hand not holding his drink over his heart, "You wound me Swan! You wound me!"

"How did Bella manage to wound you Sammy?" Angela asked as she joined them sitting on the arm of the chair that Sam was in.

Bella laughed, "I told him his Mint Julep sucked!"

Angela smiled widely. "I knew you had good taste Bella. I think they suck too!"

Bella could hear the tinkling of ice in a glass and turned to see Lauren joining them with a tray of frost covered glasses. She was followed by Edward bearing a pitcher of iced tea.

They placed the glasses and pitcher of tea on the low table they used as a coffee table. Lauren stood up and made her way back through the door way she'd emerged from. Bella knew that one lead to the kitchen, or galley.

"You need some help Lauren?" Bella called after her.

Angela answered, "No, she'll deal okay. Just sit and relax."

Moments later, Lauren reemerged carrying a tray of deli style sandwiches and napkins. She sat it on the table next to the glasses and pitcher of tea.

She turned to Bella, "You better grab the one you want quick because there is no formality when it comes to food on this here boat!"

Bella noticed as Lauren spoke that Sam had already grabbed a monstrosity of a sandwich that he called a poorboy. He had a pile of paper napkins spread out on his lap and a couple tucked into the neckline of his tee shirt. He brought the "po boy" up to his mouth, grasping it with both hands, and shoved the end into his mouth. He smacked his lips and chewed fiercely.

Bella just gaped at Sam. Hardly believing that she was watching him eat in such a manner. Then she noticed Edward. He too, had a poor boy in his grasp and was feasting upon it in the same manner.

Both Lauren and Angela were laughing.

"Bella! You should see your face!" Angela giggled.

Shaking her head, Bella reached for the avocado BLT and held it daintily and bit off a corner and chewed. Her eyes got huge with a look of disbelief. "Lauren! This is the best BLT I've ever had! How did you do that?"

Lauren began to explain to Bella how she'd manage to make a BLT with avocado taste so good, when Edward's cell phone began to vibrate.

He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the calling number. He shunted it to his voice mail.

At the exact same time Sam, Lauren and Angela's phones all vibrated and rang or sang.

Bella sat there bemused and waited for someone to clue her in.

Each one of those called stood and went to separate parts of the deck listening.

Edward and Bella looked at each other. Bella could tell that Edward was in listening mode. She arched her eyebrows at him in a "well?"

"Some children are missing. Four and all of them lived near water. They all disappeared at night from their beds. The parents are frantic. Those calling Sam, Angela and Lauren know that they often participate in finding lost people and children. They're being begged to help." Shrugging, "I guess I'd better return that call and see what's up." Shaking his head, "I'm supposed to be on vacation too!"

While everyone was on their respective phones, Bella felt just a tad out of touch but knew her friends would catch her up.

She noticed that there was an official looking motor boat coming straight toward the dock the boat house was attached to. Bella stood and walked to the railing and watched four uniformed police officers climb out of the boat onto the dock.

"Hey Little Lady! Permission to come aboard?" One of them called. Bella looked at them and couldn't help thinking that they'd never have passed the physical the LAPD made their officers take every year. Three of the four had bellies that protruded so far over their belts that the belts couldn't even be seen. The fourth was a younger looking man whose waist line had not yet reached his companions’ girths.

"Yes, come aboard, by all means." Bella called out.

Edward came to stand to her right side and a little behind her whispering, "Ahh, the County Mounties have arrived. They hate having to come to Sam." The humor in Edward's voice was evident.

By the time the new arrivals had ascended to the aft deck, Lauren had put away any and all signs of food having been present as well as the iced tea pitcher. Bella had to smile and Edward said, "Yes, like a plague of locusts."

Bella couldn't help bursting into laughter.

~o0o~

"We're sorry to bother y'all Sam, but it's urgent. By now y'all know that four children have been taken from their beds in the middle of the night and we ken't find hide ner hair of 'em. Will ya hep us? Will ya hep the families find their youngens? This is the third time this has happened in as many months."

Sam didn't hesitate and as he agreed both Angela and Lauren nodded their approval and their help.

Edward spoke up, "So you're saying that there are a total of how many children missing under the same circumstances?"

"Sorry, just who the hell are you?" Asked the biggest bellied cop.

Edward fished out his FBI badge and ID card, "Special Agent, Edward Cullen, FBI."

"Aw-huh." Looking up from Edward’s badge and not looking really impressed, Biggest Belly continued, "There's a total now of 12 children missing."  
~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> tweeker - type of drug user  
> Dryad - Living Tree Spirits - A/N3: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dryad

~o0o~  
Chapter 2

 

Previously:

Edward spoke up, "So you're saying that there are a total of how many children missing under the same circumstances?"

"Sorry, just who the hell are you?" Asked the biggest bellied cop.

Edward fished out his FBI badge and ID card, "Special Agent, Edward Cullen, FBI."

"Aw-huh." Looking up from Edward’s badge and not looking really impressed, the cop with the biggest belly continued, "There's a total now of 12 children missing."

~o0o~

Edward switched into official FBI mode as well as telepathic listener for any subtext not being said out loud, and heard...

Biggest Belly: God Damnedest thing I ever seen. I hate this spooky shit.

Middle Big Belly: I hate come'n here. These folks scare the shit outta me.

Smaller Belly: Big assed high-n-mighty FBI asshole. Don't know shit about nutten!

Youngest and Smallest Belly: Ooh, the FBI... I know the others don't care for them, but they have such wonderful resources. Maybe someday...

Typical, Edward thought. Ok. The biggest bellied sheriff is the one in charge. I need to direct all my questions to him, unless he tells me otherwise. Gonna have to play the politics game. Damn I hate this shit. Edward smiled inwardly. Yeah, he was going to go on a very long leave of absence and see if he could handle being down here all the time. Maybe the New Orleans or Baton Rouge offices would have a slot open... He was pulled from his inner musings by Bella placing her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Looking at Bella he asked, "Yes?"

"Where were you?" She asked quietly.

"I’ll tell you later. Did I miss anything?" Edward asked smiling.

Smiling back ruefully, "No I don't think so. The county mounties seem to be posturing and disavowing everything. I think they just want to get rid of something that they can't explain, and I get the sense they really hate having to come here."

"Yeah, I think you're right," he answered Bella. "Like just about everyone else in law enforcement, they don't want to have to deal with anything that isn't every day mayhem."

Changing the subject, "Bella, remind me to ask you why you accepted us so easily..."

Smiling Bella replied, "What makes you think it was easy?"

"Okay, another topic for another time," was Edward's reply.

~o0o~

Sometime later, after they had had a chance to read over the evidence and testimony, the five friends were sitting around the huge circular table that was used for discussions of all kinds.

"I think we really need to talk to this witness, Rosalie Hale." Bella suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing," Edward added. "Angela can you set up an appointment for us? I think Bella's intuitive questioning will help me get deeper into Ms. Hale's conscious mind."

Sam gave a hearty laugh, "See Mon Amour? I told you Bella would jump right in!"

Angela gave a chuckle, "I already knew this Cher... Lauren told me so!" She winked at her husband.

"Tell you what, how 'bout Angela go wit’c ya'll and make the introductions. That way Ms. Hale will be more at ease." He turned to Angela again, "You do know her, right?"

"Not really," Angela responded, "but I am local and that always helps anywhere, anytime here abouts."

~o0o~

Rosalie Hale was a tall brunette woman of about 40 years. She had huge blue eyes. She made quick, almost bird like movements with her body and hands. Bella knew that blond was Ms. Hale’s natural color. The color change was probably so she wouldn’t stand out so much.

If they'd been in Los Angeles, Bella would have pegged Ms. Hale as a gypsy or a tweeker.

Edward listened to Ms. Hale's thoughts. Confusion. Upset at being disturbed at work. Sorrow.

Bella asked all the usual questions, just as she would any witness when she was member of the LAPD.

"You actually saw a woman carrying a child into the water?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Approximately what time did you see this?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. About 10:00 p.m. maybe." Rosalie answered.

"Where were you standing when you witnessed this happening?" Bella inquired.

"I was walking along the bayou trying to relax. I've had a hard time sleeping since I moved here from Billings, Montana about six months ago."

Edward felt something, then he asked, "Why did you come down here? The climate here is so different from Montana. It's no wonder you're having difficulty adjusting to it."

He was fishing.

"It's not the climate Agent Cullen, I just haven't been able to relax at night. My mind won't shut off." Rosalie's thoughts were feeling tired. "My husband and I divorced about a year ago. I just couldn't stay in Billings any longer; too many memories. So, I grabbed the first government job I could land and that was here."

Bella in an all knowing and understanding womanly voice said, "I'm so sorry Ms. Hale. Men can be such beasts."

She was fishing too.

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "They surely can."

"Tell us about what you saw Ms. Hale, that night while you were walking along the bayou."

Rosalie stood and started pacing back and forth in front of Bella and Edward. "It was a very warm night and I was having trouble relaxing enough to go to sleep, so I put a robe over my sleep pants and tank top and just started walking." She took in a shaky breath. "I happened upon a woman holding a child in her arms walking into the river. The water was over their heads before I realized what it was I was seeing." She paused and looked at Bella for something... support?

Bella gave it to her. "That must have been terrible to see. Go on please."

Inhaling sharply Rosalie continued, "That was it. They didn't resurface."

"Did the woman holding the child say anything?" Edward asked. He could almost hear something, but not quite.

"I could hear someone crying. Sobbing as if their heart was breaking. Really, that's all. I'm sorry. I didn't see any facial features. Honest." Rosalie looked as if she were going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Thank you, Ms. Hale. You've been a big help. If we need further information, may we contact you again?" Edward asked, all FBI professional.

A little breathlessly Rosalie replied, "Sure."

~o0o~

On the ride back to Sam's house boat Angela asked, "Did you get anything new from her?"

"Nope. Nothing. I couldn't even hear her thoughts all that well. But I'll tell you this, she's one skittish filly!"

As Bella is getting out of the car Edward rented while visiting, Bella's foot slips on some loose gravel that covers the parking area next to Sam's house boat. While falling, she smacked her head hard enough to knock her out. Her thoughts before stars and blackness overtook her was I'm such a clutz! then nothing.

While Bella is swimming back into consciousness, she hears her name being called, but not by a voice she recognizes. Opening her eyes, she saw one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. The sight is that of an ethereal, young auburn haired woman. Isabella? Isabella! Ah, there you are. No, you're not awake, but when you do awaken to your world, you'll be able to hear and see me. My name is Phoebe. I'm a Dryad, I'm here to watch over and guide you. Don't be afraid of me, Isabella; I'm your friend.

The vision and voice faded into the nothingness.

Bella opened her eyes and gazed into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

Recognition. Edward. 

"Wa, what happened?" Moving, she felt her world spin and a sharp pain lanced through her head and her stomach flipped over. "Ouch!"  
"Bella! Thank God!"

"Don't move." Edward's anxious voice said. “Sam, Lauren come help! Bella's been injured." Edward called out over her silent protests.

Later, Bella found herself laying on the chaise lounge on the aft deck of the house boat. She felt something a little hard, and very cold at the back of her head. Feeling around, she discovered a bag of frozen peas there.

Lauren was by her side in an instant. "Don't move too much Bella. You've taken a bad fall and hit your head. You'll be OK. I've seen it."

Very softly Bella asked Lauren, "Do you know a Phoebe?"

Lauren sucked in her breath. "You saw her?"

Bella nodded. Ouch that smarts. "Yes. I did."

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so blown away the response to this story, and to myself personally. I want to thank you all collectively, as I’ve tried to thank you privately. I have to admit, I’m not been used to this much attention, and I’m grateful. I hope you all will let me hear from you. I need very much to make a connection with my readers so I can tell if what I’m writing is being understood as I wanted it to be.   
>  I also want to thank each and every Facebook group owner, and blog that reviewed this story, and my writing style. Words can not express my full appreciation. Thank you is not enough, but I don’t know what to say.
> 
> I have one last thing to comment on, a plea I guess you could say. I understand the desire to help others when you find little mistakes in their writing. May I please ask, that if you find something that I, my 2 pre-readers, and one beta have missed, to write to me privately with those. Unknowingly, by posting these well meant corrections publicly, you might prevent someone, who would have otherwise disregard them, from reading something that might have been enjoyable otherwise. Thank you for this kindness. 
> 
> A/N2: Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/
> 
> A/N3: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dryad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> Special Thanks to: A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me.

~o0o~  
Chapter 3

 

Previously:

Very softly Bella asked Lauren, "Do you know a Phoebe?"

Lauren sucked in her breath. "You saw her?"

Bella nodded. Ouch that smarts. "Yes. I did."

~o0o~

Bella's mind was a-whirl. I think I'm going crazy! Trees don't talk to people! Her thoughts got darker and darker and she was close to hysterics.

Edward could hear Bella's thoughts and was becoming increasingly worried about her. He had made it to the far end of the boat house on the lower deck. He took the stairs two at a time.

"Lauren, what's going on? What's wrong with Bella?" Edward barked.

"She has never heard or experienced anything supernatural Edward. Phoebe spoke to her and I think she also saw Phoebe." Lauren reported.

Edward didn't even stop to think while Lauren was speaking. He'd rushed to where Bella was laying on the chaise lounge. He fell to his knees and scooped Bella up into his arms, lifted her and sat down with her in his lap.

Bella's eyes were fluttering and she was shaking badly. Shock. Edward thought.

"Go get me a blanket to wrap around her. She's in shock. And Lauren, bring some hot tea for her too, please."

"Yes. That's a good idea. Okay, I'll be right back." Lauren said.

Moments later, Lauren was spreading a down comforter over Bella. Edward looked up and thanked her for being so quick.

"Gotta take care of my new sister!" Was Lauren's parting comment as she headed for the kitchen to fix the hot tea for Bella.

Edward was really looking at Bella for what seemed like the first time. She normally has a translucent peaches n cream skin tone, but right now she was very pale. He could still hear her mind churning away.

Her beautiful pink lips were a temptation for him, but he couldn't...it wouldn't be right. But he was feeling things he hadn't felt since he'd met Sara. He couldn't, could he? No. Not now. Oh Bella, please don't leave me. I think I'm beginning to care very deeply for you. Please come back to me. Edward found himself pleading.

He couldn't help himself, he dipped his head down and kissed Bella’s forehead. At the touch of his lips, she stilled and her mind started slowing down, and he heard her say in her mind, "Ok Edward."

Edward pulled himself back. She'd heard him. Was it possible? Bella, can you hear me?

She thought back to him, Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf! With that, her eyes snapped open and she looked into his concerned green eyes.

He in turn gazed deeply into her milk chocolate ones. He thought to her, You heard me, and you answered me with your mind Bella...

"Wow!" Bella breathed out. "That was wild!" Her eyes widened as she realized that she'd actually heard Edward. She'd never heard anyone in her head before, before Phoebe. "How is this possible Edward? How can I all of a sudden hear you in my head?"

Edward shakes his head. "I honestly don't know Bella, but I am thankful that it's happened." He reached out to stroke her hair. He had never fully realized just how beautiful a woman she was. "I am very thankful it's happened though, Bella." He moved his hand from her hair onto her cheek. "So very thankful." He bent his head forward and gently kissed her forehead again.

Lauren, who'd been watching Bella and Edward took that moment to move from the doorway carrying the tray with the hot tea for Bella.

It actually took Lauren clearing her throat to make both of them to realize she was there. "Excuse me. Bella's hot tea?" She was smiling broadly. Another of her future visions had come to pass. The only thing that she hadn't see was Bella coming into contact with Phoebe. That was very unexpected. Dryads don't usually make themselves known. There must be something coming that Bella would be able to stop or perform for them. What's next? Fairies and gnomes making appearances? Well, why not? Stranger things have happened.

Lauren just smiled at Bella and Edward, turned and left them. She needed to find her sister and tell her about the newest fiber in the fabric of things.

~o0o~

After Lauren left them, Bella smiled shyly up at Edward. He was still holding her on his lap wrapped in his arms. No one in her memory had ever just held her with tenderness without demanding anything from her. And make no mistake, Edward was not making any demands of her.

"What are we doing Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know for sure Bella, but I do know that right now I don't ever want you to leave my arms. It feels too perfect. You stir feelings within me I thought I'd never feel again."

Bella tilted her head back onto Edward's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She mumbled into his chest, "I think I understand. I'm experiencing feelings I thought had died within me."

Edward put his finger under Bella's chin bringing her head up, "May I kiss you?"

Bella smiled and chuckled, "If you don't, I'll have to kiss you."

Edward pressed his lips gently at first, but when Bella slipped her arm around his neck, he deepened the kiss and she followed right along with him. She opened her mouth and her tongue gently swept his lips. He wasted no time in mirroring her actions and soon their breathing was all that could be heard.

Meanwhile, Sam, Angela and Lauren stood together just inside the doorway listening to Bella and Edward. Sam was all smiles. He loved Edward and had become very fond of Bella. He had hoped that they would find each other. They were both so damaged by their pasts, they could be so much help to each other to heal and hopefully go forward with the other.

Sam turned and ushered "his girls" away from Bella and Edward. They walked into the kitchen and stood by the breakfast bar.

"Did you know that Phoebe revealed herself to Bella?" Lauren asked.

Sam looked up sharply. "Really?"

Lauren and Angela nodded in unison.

Looking at nothing in particular Sam set his mind in motion. Why would a Dryad make herself known? They were the shyest of the Elemental Kingdom. There must be something special about Bella that he hadn't already realized. He asked his girls, "What do you think we should do?"

Angela was the first to speak, "I think we should just allow nature to take it's course. I feel that it was Phoebe who was instrumental in Bella being able to hear Edward's mind. This must be a necessary bond for some task that we are not yet aware of."

Lauren nodded in agreement with her sister. "I foresaw they would become lovers in the future. This is just the beginning their relationship. I suspect once that bond is fully realized, what ever has been building will be released and they'll need each other just as we three rely upon and need each other."

They could hear Edward and Bella coming toward the kitchen area. Bella was carrying the tray that Lauren had brought her the tea on. "Thank you so much Lauren. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Angela, Sam and..." setting the tray down on the counter top, turned toward Edward, placing her arms around his neck kissing him deeply, then she pulled back, "Edward."

Edward had a silly grin on his face. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

"Get a room you two!" A smiling Sam yelled, laughing.

Angela and Lauren just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

What none of the people on the houseboat could see were the diaphanous figures floating all around peering into the windows. Phoebe nodded to her sisters. Yes, things would work out as they should. All the players were in their places. Finally.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: A Dryad is not a “guardian spirit” but the life force of a tree or trees made manifest. If they “guard” anything, it’s their tree or group of trees. They are actually very shy and will not as a rule make their presence known. Those who’ve made studies of that aspect of Elementals say they appear as rather tall, thin creatures. They seem to be unable to be very far away from their tree. In the event that their tree dies, they usually die also. Again, those who’ve made a study of Dryad’s have said that it’s more usual for a Dryad to be the spirit of a group of trees, and sometimes whole forests and that it’s their presence you feel when in that particular group of trees. If you’re interested in learning more, do what I did and do some research on the subject. 
> 
> A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/
> 
> ALSO: I along with many others have been nominated for “Favorite Supernatural” story for Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic. If you found it good enough, please vote for it at the link below under the category of Favorite Supernatural story. I appreciate it. Thank you!
> 
> http: // fanatic fan fics awards . blogspot . com/p/ voting_30 . html


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart1967@gmail.com who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> A/N: Please note that even though I have some sentences in a different language other than English ( American English that is ) the English translations will always appear immediately after the Spanish, or Cajun ones.
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> pischouette - little girl - Cajun word  
> Jason & Medea - Greek tragedy   
> La Llorona - The Weeping Woman, Spanish/Latin America myth

~o0o~  
Chapter 4

Previously:  
What none of the people on the houseboat could see were the diaphanous figures floating all around peering into the windows.

Phoebe nodded to her sisters.

Yes, things would work as they should.

All the players were in their places. Finally.

~o0o~

That night, Bella and Edward sat on the foredeck watching the bug zapper go off, drinking wine and talking.

"What do you want from life, Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

Sighing deeply, "I don't really know Edward. I've never really given it much thought. All I had ever wanted was to make my father proud. He never said much of anything. He was not happy at all that I chose to move to LA and our relationship has been strained almost to the breaking point. I haven't spoken with him in months..." Bella trailed off with a far away look in her eyes.

"Okay. But what do you want from your life now?" Edward persisted.

Bella stiffened. "What do you want from me Edward? Want me to swoon and say I want to marry you, have your babies and live happily ever after?" Shaking her head, "Ain't gonna happen buster."

She jumped up and started to stalk away.

Edward reached for her hand, and caught her forearm.

"Edward! Don't!" Bella yelled.

"What do you want Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

She seemed to deflate. "I don't know. I used to know. I don't know anymore."

"Finally." Edward huffed. "Sit down." when she didn't, he repeated, "Sit down. Please."

She acquiesced slowly.

Edward knelt in front of her taking both of her hands into his. "Bella. Please look at me.” The last was said with some urgency, followed by him softly asking her, “What's wrong?"

When she did look up at him there were tears shining in her eyes. Edward could hear what she was thinking. He'll leave me. Everyone leaves me.

Edward pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere that you don't want me to Bella. I think we might have a shot at being together, for real, but it's going to take work - from both us. I'm not trying to push you into anything. I simply want to know what you want from life. That's all. Just two close friends talking. Please Bella, have faith."

Bella put her head on Edward's shoulder and cried silently for several minutes.

~o0o~

Sam and his girls were lurking just inside the doorway again, listening to the exchange between Bella and Edward. Angela had tears in her eyes too, and Lauren was sniffling. "So much pain. So much."

Lauren blew her nose and spoke, "They will be together but there is so much to get through before it happens. It's got to be built slowly. She's had so much pain. So much disappointment...Edward has too. They are going to be like two porcupines making love, all prickley, for a while I'm afraid, but I can see them together and what's more important... happy with each other."

"Come on girls, let's let them be." Sam whispered.

The three of them walked back to the huge game and T.V. room to entertain themselves to leave the two soon to be lovers alone.

~o0o~

While Edward and Bella were having their talk and Sam and his girls were eavesdropping...

...a young terrified voice was asking, "Who are you? Where are we going? I want my mommy! Mommy!" A hand went over the very young child's mouth and nose, "Silencio, está bien. Me envió a llevarte a un lugar seguro. Él viene por nosotros. ¡Tengo que ahorrar! ¡Tengo que mantener que de él! ("Shush, it's ok. She sent me to take you to safety. He's coming after us. I must save you! I must keep you from him!") The four year old boy stopped struggling and didn't move, or breathe again. The dark figure, carrying the lifeless child, moved into the swiftly running waters of the bayou and sunk down into them.

~o0o~

Bella was sitting on Edward's lap again and they were laughing as they swapped "war stories" about memorable arrests and trying to outdo each other. Bella was finally relaxed and genuinely laughing, "Ok you win, Cullen. I've never even heard of something like that, but knowing you, it happened."

"Oh, that was way too easy Swan! I don't think you're even trying..." Edward paused just as Sam walked out to where they were sitting.

"There's been another one! This time, it's only been about an hour and a half since it happened. The trail shouldn't be that cold."

Bella jumped up from Edward's lap coming fully alert saying, "Another one? God Damn it! I hate cases with missing and probably dead children."

Edward stood up asking, "Who, and where are we going? You driving?"

"Little Paul Young is the missing child. I guess I'd better drive since I know where the family lives." Sam answered looking almost haunted.

Edward grasped his friend’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Sorry Sam. We will figure out just who, or what, is stealing these children."

~o0o~

Hours later, back on the Uley's house boat, they were all sitting around the table in the dining area of the kitchen trying to get a timeline about when the children were taken, who they were, their ages, physical descriptions...anything that might be found to be associated with the kidnappings.

Angela was dealing out Tarot cards in front of her asking questions to see if she could come up with anything that might give a clue as to why anyone would want to kidnap and drown these children. She was shaking her head in disbelief when Lauren hissed something out.

Angela stopped and looked at her sister. "What have you seen pischouette?"

In a very quiet voice Lauren answered. "A woman who was so sad that she could no longer live. She took her life and those of her children so they would not have to live in such a sad world."

Edward, who'd been listening, spoke up. "Sounds almost like Medea of the Greek tragedies."

Angela, Lauren and Bella looked a little blank, "What was her story?" Lauren asked.

Edward quickly told them a short version of Jason and Medea. "Medea fell in love with Jason and promised to help him on his quest for the Golden Fleece, but only on the condition that if he succeeded, he would take her with him and marry her. Jason later abandoned Medea for a king's daughter, and Medea took her revenge by murdering their two children."

Lauren shook her head, "No that doesn't feel right. There something more involved here, but it’s close, Edward."

Sam meanwhile has been thinking of something himself. "Edward, do you remember ever reading the Spanish myth of The Weeping Woman or La Llorona?

"No, I don't believe so Sam; tell us." Edward replied.

Sam looked thoughtful as he remembered the myth he'd read about before.

"A young peasant woman fell in love with a Spanish Nobleman's son. She became pregnant and the boy soon abandoned her because he knew he could never marry her. She was left lonely and hopeless, which led her to make a terrible decision. Knowing that she was too young and poor to support a baby on her own, she tried to escape her tough situation by drowning the baby in the river. Soon enough she realized the horrifying mistake she had committed and decided to try to rescue the baby. While attempting to rescue her baby in the river, she ended up drowning due to the river’s powerful currents.

It is said that La Llorona’s spirit has never been able to rest in peace; she still wanders around in search of her baby’s body. People who have witnessed her often depict her as beautiful woman wearing a white dress. Her looks are deceiving in order to attract people to come near her. When approached, however, people have said, that she makes a horrifying transformation. Aside from looking for her baby, La Llorona also seeks revenge on people she sees or that come close to her by killing them."

"Yes, that feels more like what I’m seeing Sam." Lauren replied.

"Ok," Bella said, "But there's always two children stolen. Why the difference?"

Angela is the one who answers with a question, "Because she's pregnant with a second child when she takes her own life?"

Edward nods his head. "That would make it fit this La Llorona myth better."

Looking determined, Bella asks, "What the hell is it with you people? Can't you ever have a case that's just plain human on human murder?" She then bursts into laughter. "Okay, okay, I see. That's what you need me for in this agency of ours, in case we ever have a typical case! Let's just get this person, or thing. How do we proceed from here?"

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes: I have more or less copied and or shortened the two myths referred to above. If you want the precise and fuller stories, please look for Jason and Medea in Greek mythologies and La Llorona in Spanish mythology.
> 
> The La Llorona story idea came one day while listening to Jesse Cook's version. Here is a Youtube link:
> 
> http: //www . youtube. com/watch? v= QLKdxnyrZ5c
> 
> The haunting melody just caught my attention and I had to find out what it was about.
> 
> A/N Ending Note2: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/
> 
> http://www.thewriterscoffeeshop.com/library/viewstory.php?sid=9940&chapter=4
> 
> https://fictionpad.com/author/DiniaSteel/stories/13021/Edward-Cullen---Friends---Down-on-the-Bayou/story


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart1967@gmail.com who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. I wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> Special Thanks to: LPsDarkAngel/LadyAngel for the Cajun wording.<3 chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me.

~o0o~  
Chapter 5  
Previously:  
Looking determined, "What the hell is it with you people? Can't you ever have a case that's just plain human on human murder?" She then burst into laughter. "Okay, okay. I get it. That's what you need me for in the agency of ours, if we ever have a typical case! Let's just get this person, or thing. How do we proceed from here?"

~o0o~

That night after everyone went to bed, Bella could not sleep for the fitful dreams she was having. The most compelling one, she dreamt she was jogging down a well worn and wide trail when Phoebe stepped out in front of her. Bella! Bella! You must help us. That was all Bella could remember from the dream, however, she now felt a very strong compulsion to go jogging. As soon as she acknowledged it and determined that she'd do it in the morning, she was finally able to sleep.

In the morning, before the others were awake, Bella dressed in a pair of bicycle shorts and a fitted tank top along with her jogging shoes. She left the house boat and found the trail that she'd seen in her dreams. She'd not gotten very far along it before the beautiful figure of Phoebe stepped from the trees and bushes on to the path in front of Bella.

"Thank you for coming Bella. We really need to talk to you."

"We?" Bella looked around but only saw Phoebe."

Smiling Phoebe answered, "I say we, because my sisters and I are very closely connected."

"What was it, or is it, that is so important that you felt the need to invade my sleep?"

"There has been a very dark presence invading our woods. Surely you've felt it?" Phoebe eyes were wide with concern.

"I...don't...I...well, maybe." Was all Bella could say because she really wasn't sure. She was so very new to this psychic shit, er stuff. She'd seen too much with Sam, the girls, and Edward to doubt that there was a great deal to this psychic business.

"What can I do? I have no clue at all what to do, much less how to do it." Bella said with growing frustration.

"It'll take a little bit of time for me to be able to show you without you becoming frightened. When you go back to Lauren and Angela, ask them to help you." Then Phoebe just faded from sight.

With her mind in a turmoil, Bella turned around and jogged back the way she'd come and onto the house boat. She found Angela and Lauren as well as Sam and Edward in the kitchen area.

They looked at her jogging attire. Edward frowned. "You shouldn't go out without one of us with you Bella, or at the very least, let us know where you are going. You're not used to what dangers are lurking around here. Please promise you won't do it again."

Laughing silently Bella reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. "Ok. I promise." Then turning to Angela and Lauren, "However, I was summoned to meet Phoebe on that jogging trail. She told me a dark presence had entered their woods and that they needed my help. She told me to tell you two."

Edward eyed Bella and said thoughtfully, "She contacted you again? Interesting. That knock you took to your head must have enabled the psychic connections you are now experiencing."

Edward turned then to Sam and his girls, "To fill you all in, last night, Bella was able to hear me in her mind."

Sam, Angela and Lauren all displayed huge grins.

"Congrats Cher! Welcome to the club!" Sam yelled and picked Bella up in a huge bear hug. "Maybe you should have been knocked on the head before!"

Lauren smiled nodding at Angela, "Just as I foresaw."

Angela turned back to Bella. "So. We've been given a job by the Dryads. I guess we'd better get to it." Angela stood up from the table and left the kitchen coming back moments later holding something in her hands. She laid a large square of what looked like black silk fringed with black beads that made a clicking sound as she spread the fabric out on the table. Next she opened a black silk wrapped package about the size of one of Sam's hands. It was the Tarot cards that Angela always used. She held them between her hands for a few moments mumblings some words or prayers. She shuffled the deck three separate times, each time pausing between shuffles and concentrating upon the cards. After the final shuffle, she fanned the cards, face down on the silk square on the table.

"Okay Bella, I want you to pull four cards, lay each one face up on the silk facing you. If they are upside down, leave them as they lay."

Bella did as Angela instructed. She pulled the Ace of Wands, the Ace of Swords, the Ace of Cups, and the Ace of Pentacles. Angela gasped, and said, "Okay. Pull four more Bella, and lay them just below the first four you drew."

Once again Bella did as she'd been instructed. The cards she drew this time were the Queens of Wands, Swords, Cups and Pentacles.

Angela, Sam and Lauren just sat there and stared at the cards laying on the table. Edward had that look on his face that he always got when he was listening closely to someone.

"What?!" Bella asked, a little more forcefully than she meant to.

Finally, Angela looked up from the table top and met Bella's eyes. "Each one of the cards you've drawn represents a feminine form of the Four Elements." Looking back down at the eight cards laying there, "What I'm understanding from this is that the environment, here where we are currently located, is in some kind of real danger."

Bella smiled, "Well, duh. That's what Phoebe said wasn't it?"

Sam laughed turning to Edward. "This is exactly what I love about this woman, Edward. She's so down to earth and doesn't bother to sugar coat things." Turning to Bella, "Yes, Bella. That's what the Dryad said, but we kinda wanted confirmation. It's always best to get three different forms of confirmation if possible. We have two..." pausing to look at Lauren, "and from the look on Lauren's face, we now have our third."

Bella looked thoughtful, "Why three?"

"Well, because three is an "odd" number. So if you get two that agree and one that disagrees, you do a little more research to find out if the one in disagreement might be on to something. It's just a way to be more sure."

Bella nodded in understanding.

Sam continued, "We have your meeting with Phoebe, Angela's card reading with you being the one who's drawn the cards, and Lauren's foreknowledge. Over time, we've come to depend upon my girls being correct in every incident. I'm sure over time, we'll come to be able to depend upon you also." Sam winked at Bella, "So far, you're one for one and you're just getting started with this."

Edward smiled down at Bella. He'd come up beside her, slipping his arm around her waist. She absent mindedly laid her head on his shoulder.

With a sudden change of subject Sam grinned at Angela, "Sha look at dem two? Dey look good togeta". 

Edward chuckled and smiled down at Bella.

"What?" Bella said.

"They like the way we look together." Was Edward's simple explanation.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this original storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart1967@gmail.com who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

~o0o~  
Chapter 6

 

Previously:

"What?" Bella asked.  
"They like the way we look together." Was Edward's simple explanation.

~o0o~  
Bella blushed.

Edward squeezed his arm tighter around her waist.

"So. Now that that's taken care of, can we move along?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, we can." Edward said dropping a quick kiss on the top of Bella's head. "Sam, what do you suggest our next steps be?"

"Well, it seems obvious to me, that the presence that Phoebe and her sisters are concerned about is somehow related to the children that are being stolen from their homes," Sam stated. He looked at his girls and they both nodded in agreement.

Looking very perplexed, Bella asked, "How the hell could a person who sneaks into a child’s bedroom at night, steals them, and then drowns them affect the environment of the Swamp?"

Edward, being a smart ass spoke up. "Elementary, my dear Bella."

She punched him lightly in the gut.

Grinning Edward continued, "Plant life, like every other kind of life on the planet, is affected by the atmosphere of its surroundings. Every living thing has a direct correlation upon everything else. If a purely negative force comes into the Basin, its negative vibration will have a negative effect on all life within the Basin."

Bella still didn't look as if she understood what Edward was saying, so he continued, "Think of that negative vibration as a drought. The wetlands would dry up and the life that thrived there would die off. A negative energy force would have the same effect, since all life is connected by what's been described as strings of life force. Does that help you understand better?"

"Yeah, okay. I get it now." Bella nodded vigorously.

The five of them sat at “the war table” as Edward had come to think of it. None of them had ever come into contact with such a powerful Elemental force before, nor had they experienced a mystery as strong as this one. Who was stealing children and drowning them in the river and bayous?

~o0o~

A week after the most recent child's abduction, the five friends still had no idea how to track down the culprit. It was clearly someone with a supernatural connection, but they just couldn't seem to get a handle on how to figure out who it was. 

~o0o~

Two weeks later, Edward was knee deep in plans for a big birthday bash for Sam. He'd been on the phone almost nonstop for the last hour with his sister making arrangements for something very special for his lifetime friend.

"Alice, please understand, I don't care how much it costs. I can cover it. I'm wealthy, remember?"

Edward's sister Alice giggled, "Yes, I am well aware of how wealthy you are Edward. Trust me. I'll take care of it, and get back to you as soon as I know something. Okay?"

"Right. Now, how are mom and dad?" Edward asked. He chatted with his younger sister for a bit more about family matters. When he was about ready to hang up he remembered something that he needed to discuss with her on a more personal level.

"Tell mom, I'm thinking about selling the condo and I was hoping she would check it out to make sure that it doesn't need anything.”

"Why on earth would you want to sell your condo Edward? It's in a wonderful part of Chicago and very prestigious. Mom did a great job on the decorating too. Don't you like what she did?" Alice whined.

"Of course I love what she did, but I'm going to be relocating down here along the Gulf Coast. Probably the Baton Rouge office. I don't know for sure, but I just might resign from the FBI all together. It's just not fulfilling my desire for work lately." He didn't like having to explain himself to his baby sister. He loved her, but she meddled every chance she got. "Alice, please just pass that along to her. If she needs to talk to me, tell her to call. Now, please take care of those arrangements I asked you for. I want it to happen on Sam's birthday. I'm renting a hall for the event. "

"Alright Edward. I hope you find yourself a big enough place to live in that we can come and visit you all the way down there! I've never been anywhere along the Gulf Coast. I hear it's beautiful, but hot and muggy." Alice said.

"It's not any more so than up there Alice. Maybe more bugs, but other than that, it's about the same really. Now, I have to go. I'm due at a meeting. Love you, sis." Then Edward disconnected the call, and put his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Bella came out on the deck and set a tray of iced tea glasses with a pitcher of tea, a small bowl with sliced lemons and another small bowl containing freshly picked mint from the little herb garden Angela and Lauren had growing in the windows of the kitchen. The tea was already sweetened to the point of being almost too much. Edward remembered watching Angela make it once and decided he really didn't need to know just how much sugar went into sweet tea... 

She filled a very large glass jar with water, added about 2 cups of sugar and added about a half dozen huge tea bags. She set the whole concoction out into the direct sun, and kept it out there for about two hours. When she brought it back in, it was a rich, almost coffee brown. She squeezed and removed the tea bags, then stirred it. Edward hadn't noticed that the huge jar had a spigot at the bottom, until Angela began to fill glasses with the sweet tea. Since the liquid was very warm, the ice melted quickly and to his delight it was just the right flavor by the time he had his first sip. He was hooked from that point on.

Edward felt a touch on his arm that brought his eyes to meet Bella's. "Where do you go in those moments?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled and reached for a filled ice tea glass, added a wedge of lemon and a couple sprigs of mint, leaned back and took a sip.

"I was just thinking about the first time I watched Angela making sweet tea."

"Yeah, it's quite the process, but definitely worth it!" Bella said as she took a long drink from her own glass.

They sat in companionable silence for a while just watching the birds floating on the surface of the water, even spying an alligator or two. Finally, Edward spoke up. "Has anyone told you that Sam's birthday is coming up?"

"No." Answered Bella. She waited knowing instinctively that Edward would say more.

"Yep and this year," Edward paused to take another drink of his tea, "I want to do something extra special for him. This is the first year I've been able to be here for it in a very long time. I just never seemed to have been free to come down here due to caseloads."

"So, what are your plans?" Bella asked.

"I’m going to throw him one hell of a party. I’ve got Alice making arrangements for the entertainment." Edward announced proudly.

Laughing Bella asked, "Ok. I'll bite. Who are you getting?"

"Jesse Cook. Ever hear of him?" Edward stated.

"Hummm, I think so. Doesn't he play guitar, or something?"

"Or something! Woman, you need an education!" Edward yelled, laughing. With that he rose and pulled her up to him, and led her to the entertainment center, where he produced about a dozen cd cases. "Now sit and enjoy!"

They spent the remainder of the that day, drinking sweet tea and listening to some of the most breathtaking music Bella had heard in a very long time. Of course the fact that she was sitting next to this beautiful man, with her hand entwined with his made it even better; it made it romantic.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart1967@gmail.com who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

Definitions:

~o0o~  
Chapter 7

 

Previously:  
They sat in companionable silence for a while watching the birds floating on the surface of the water, and even spying an alligator or two. Finally, Edward spoke up. "Has anyone told you that Sam's birthday is coming up?"

"No." Answered Bella. She waited knowing instinctively that Edward would say more.

"Yep and this year," Edward paused to take another drink of his tea, "I want to do something extra special. This is the first year I've been able to be here for it, in a very long time. Just never seemed to have been free to come down here due to caseloads."

"So, what are your plans?" Bella asked.

"I’m going to throw him one hell of a party. I’ve got Alice making arrangements for entertainment." Edward announced proudly.

Laughing Bella asked, "Ok. I'll bite. Who are you getting?"

"Jesse Cook. Ever hear of him?" Edward stated

"Hummm, I think so. Doesn't he play guitar, or something?"

"Or something! Woman, you need an education!" Edward yelled, laughing. With that he rose and pulled her up to him, and led her to the entertainment center, where he produced about a dozen cd cases. "Now sit and enjoy!"

They spent the remainder of the that day, drinking sweet tea and listening to some of the most breathtaking music Bella had heard in a very long time. Of course the fact that she was sitting next to this beautiful man, with their hands entwined made it even better; it made it romantic.

~o0o~  
Angela’s POV:

While Bella and Edward were listening to Jesse Cook playing, Angela was concentrating on her deck of Tarot cards hoping she'd find some answers with them. Lauren was sitting quietly in her room watching a movie, but with her mind far away watching the future of each of them individually and collectively.

Angela was studying the last lay out of the cards with some dismay. The Eight of Swords, is the “...damned if you do, damned if you don't card. Afraid to move, afraid to say anything, so afraid that you second guess yourself, and end up saying nothing.” Positioned next to the Nine of Swords which has a lot to do with “...someone’s mind and their doubts and pain. The card is on a bridge symbolizing a person between the worlds of dreaming and reality or also the worlds of life and death...” These two cards alone caused dismay to Angela.

Was the one who was stealing and drowning children a human, or some supernatural being who was trapped between the physical world and the Spiritual world?

They had no real clue as to who, or what was going on. How would they be able to discover this being who drowned children? All they currently had to go on was the feeling that the murderer was a woman who was in a great deal of grief for the death of her children.

Angela turned over another set of cards with the Hanged Man showing first. The figure, as a whole, suggests life in suspension, but life and not death. It is a card of profound significance, but all the significance is veiled.

The next card turned is the Queen of Wands. Ah, a dark woman. Probably in her 30's or 40’s. Ok. Now we're starting to get somewhere.

The third card is the Five of Cups. Interesting. Three of the cups are turned over, spilled. Three children being taken each time and drowned. But WHO IS IT?

Card four, another face card, the Queen of Swords. A dark woman again. She will show herself soon to those who seek her. About friggin’ time! Now, WHEN?

Angela kept turning cards over seeking to know when they'd find this child killer. Finally she piled all the cards up, and wrapped them in the silk cloth she kept them in. She then took the little bag that contained her dice. How stupid I've been. The dice always give me a solid time frame.

She shook the dice out into her hand. There were five of them, carved out of true ivory. They were very old and were a light, creamy yellow. they felt heavy in her hand. She made sure they were all centered in the palm of her hand, a very strong energy center is located there. She placed her right hand over the centered dice and asked her time related question. How long before we discover who and where this murderer is?

The dice got warmer and a little heavier which was Angela's cue to roll them.

Angela sat there staring down at the statement of possibilities the dice were showing. Four ones and a two. Six minutes, six hours, six days, six weeks, six months .Crap! Which is it?

Angela then rubbed each die and placed them back into the silk bag they were kept in and put it away in the cedar box where she kept her Tarot cards. She then assumed her meditation pose, of sitting in a straight backed chair, with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She laid her arms along the tops of her thighs, with her palms turned down ward. She closed her eyes as she started her deep breathing exercise, followed by the visualization of energy coursing around, down and through her body. She began to see, in her minds eye, her own body as it began to glow, then slowly her etheric body began to rise from her physical body.

Angela found herself hovering just above the huge floating boat she called home. The one that had given so much her solace and joy. She loved watching the river as it flowed by, gently tugging on the houseboat, as if wanting it to come along. She observed how thick the ropes were that anchored her home to the shore line. She, Lauren and Sam had pondered for many hours over the blueprints for their home, wanting it to be perfect for them. And it was.

Angela could see through the roof and walls of their home. She saw Sam reading what looked like a very old book. Lauren was in the kitchen doing something; probably cooking up some delight. Bella and Edward were still listening to music just holding hands.

All was right in her life. Everything was coming together just as Lauren had seen it would.

She allowed herself to float a little higher and to be pulled into a definite direction. Angela was surprised when she realized where her etheric self had taken her. Georgia's Gin Mill. There were about twenty cars parked around the building, in various states of decrepitude. Angela felt herself being pulled strongly to seven people who were sitting together around a table.

One of the seven looked right at Angela and asked., "What are you doing here?"

~o0o~

The serene atmosphere of the boat house was shattered by a scream. 

Edward released Bella’s hand and jumped to his feet just moments before the scream pierced the air. "Angela," he whispered, then he was running from the foredeck toward the kitchen. There, he found Lauren weeping and pointing toward the room where Angela was. Bella was right behind Edward and went around him, straight to Lauren.

Edward also headed in the direction that Lauren was pointing.

Sam entered from one door while Edward entered from another. They met over the still form of Angela prostrate on the floor.

Sam knelt next to Angela and placed his right hand on her forehead, while Edward checked for a pulse.

"She’s got a pulse Sam. She's alive." Edward reported.

Sam's face was one of grim concentration. Edward knew Sam was trying to find his wife's mind. Just as Sam's face relaxed, Lauren came into the room. Bella was supporting Lauren's shaky body.

"What's happened to Angela?" Bella asked.

Lauren, speaking very slowly told them all what she'd seen and why she'd screamed. "I saw Angela hovering down by that joint called Georgia's. Then I saw a hand reaching out to grab her, but Angela moved. That same hand reached out again and this time connected, knocking her back into her body, but then she wasn't moving anymore."

Edward nodded as did Sam, understanding what had happened.

"Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on? Being around a bunch of psychics is a pain in my ass! Please tell me what's going on!" Bella looked pale and angry at the same time.

Edward, smiled at her as he rose from his kneeling beside Angela. "Can you get her up by yourself Sam? Do you need help?"

"No, I can take care of her alright, can you tend to the other two?" Sam replied.

"Yes. You take care of your wife, I'll take Bella and Lauren into the kitchen and make them some tea. That or a good stiff drink, which ever they prefer." Edward said over his shoulder as he walked towards the two women.

"Come on you two. Let me fix you a drink of some kind, then Lauren and I will explain to you Bella, what just happened."

Minutes later, with drinks in hand, Lauren, Edward and Bella were sitting in the small family room. Edward was sitting next to Bella on the loveseat and Lauren was in one of the over stuffed arm chairs that was near them.

"Lauren, please tell Bella as much as you know about what happened to Angela. I can fill in some of the blanks, but it was your vision." Edward said.

"Sure. I'm sorry Bella. I know it must be rough for you to be around us when things like this happen as they do sometimes. You've seen the three of us do some things, but not everything." Lauren paused to take a long drink of her gin and tonic. "Angela was having an OBE or out of body experience and was attacked."

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Ending Notes: All explanations for the Tarot cards mentioned come from the Rider-Waite tarot deck.
> 
> OBE or Out of Body Experience - http: // en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Out-of-body _ experience
> 
> If you’re a member of the Facebook group for this story, pictures will be posted to help with the imagination


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart1967@gmail.com who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou  
Chapter 8

 

~o0o~

 

Previously:  
"Lauren, please tell Bella what you know has happened to Angela. I can fill in some of the blanks, but it was your vision." Edward said.

 

"Sure. I'm sorry Bella. I know it must be rough for you to be around us when things happen as they do sometimes. You've seen the three of us doing some things, but not everything." Lauren paused to take a long drink of her gin and tonic. "Angela was having an OBE or out of body experience and was attacked."

~o0o~

"OBE? Aww hell, Lauren. Talk to me like I don't know what you're talking about, because I haven't a clue!" Bella waved her arms speaking a little more loudly than she really needed to.

Edward's left arm snaked around her waist and his right hand was stroking her arm, soothing her.

It felt good, but it was a distraction. She smiled at Edward and squeezed his thigh to let him know she appreciated what he was trying to do. She was a big girl after all, and had already seen more than most people, just how dangerous the psychic realms could be.

"Angela has the ability to leave her body when she really, really feels the need to. It's not an easy process and takes a great deal of concentration to actually do." Lauren began.

"Wait," Bella said, "Leave her body?"

Lauren looked at Edward as if for help.

"Bella, have they told you about the physical body having other "bodies" connected to it?” Bella shook her head no. Edward continued. “The human body, when seen with psychic eyes trained to see, will describe the sight as having many layers...kind of like an onion." Edward looked to see if Bella was understanding what he was saying. Seeing that she was trying to visualize the concept, Edward continued. "The Etheric Body is part of the matrix that helps form the physical body. It's possible with training to loosen that body and travel astrally. Normally there is no danger while in that state, unless you come across someone who knows you're there and strikes out at you. The most that can happen, generally, is that you're snapped back into your physical body. You're bruised and will experience a bad head ache for a while. To be honest, the hardest thing to do is stay out of your own body because just thinking about what you're doing, in the beginning, will pull you back."

While Edward was talking, Lauren stood up and left the room. As he was finishing his explanation, she came back in carrying a sketch pad and some colored pencils. She sat back down and began to draw. Moments later, she looked up. "Here Bella, maybe this will help you understand better."

Bella took the pad and looked at the drawing. It showed a figure surrounded by layers copying the original figure in the center only a short distance away from the first one drawn. While she'd been looking at this drawing, she could hear that Lauren was drawing something else for her.

Bella looked up and Lauren handed her the second drawing. It was the same basic figure with one of the layers seeming to detach itself from the central figure. "Put the drawings on the coffee table, Bella." Lauren instructed.

Doing as she'd been bid, Bella laid both drawings on the table side by side. Lauren pointed to the second one, "For our purposes, we'll call this one," she pointed to the body that was detaching itself from the others, "the Etheric body or some say the Astral body. It's really much more complicated than that, but it's good for a first explanation."

 

"OK. I have a vague idea now of what you're talking about." Bella said, then continued. "How was she attacked?"

"Who ever it was she happened upon is a powerhouse and not a very nice one either. Normally the Etheric, or Astral Body is not seen. But when it's forced back too quickly without the permission of it's owner, there can be physical damage. It's not going to be dangerous to Angela's health, but it is quite a shock." Lauren finished.

"Ok. I think I understand." Bella sighed.

Sam came into the room and sat opposite the love seat, next to Lauren's chair at the end of the coffee table.

Before Edward or Lauren can say anything else, Bella asks, "How's Angela?"

"She's fine. She's taking a nap to recoup from her little jaunt." Sam replies, "She thinks she knows now how to locate the being who is drowning the children."

"So do I!" Edward says, grinning. "We're going to a concert in a week and I'm sure it'll be enough of a draw to get our perp to come out into the open." 

~o0o~

The next day, Angela was no worse for wear physically, though emotionally she was a tiny bit shaky. She'd get over it in a day or two. She always was able to snap back easily. The best thing to do was "get back on the horse," which she did.

Edward came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and found Angela whipping up some eggs for omelets with Lauren cutting up vegetables for them.

Edward got his cup of coffee, added some sugar and a little cream and took it out to the foredeck where he found Sam talking with Bella. Bella had Gloria Swanson in her lap using a comb and brush on the cat. Gloria seemed to glory in the attention.

Edward had never tried to listen to his own cat before, but he had the definite impression that Bella’s cat Gloria was talking. He listened, but got only the impression of words being spoken through water. So he stopped and listened to the conversation that Sam was having with Bella.

"I'm gonna tell you som'thum for true Bella. I know in my heart that one of the Gypsies that have moved into the area within the last six months to a year is responsible for the children being kidnapped and drowned. I JUST KNOW it!" Sam slammed his fist on the deck railing.

"Where is your proof Sam? We need proof of some kind. We just can't waltz into their camp and start accusing random Gypsies." Bella was speaking very softly to Sam, and it got his attention.

"I'm sorry, but children are being stolen from their homes and drowned, and as of now we are powerless to stop whoever it is." Sam took a deep breath as he looked out over the river and continued. "Can you imagine what the parents are going through?" He paused for a long moment shaking his head. "It speaks volumes that the local authorities came to us. Usually we have to go to them and practically beg to be allowed to help."

He stepped back from the railing, looked in his coffee cup, and said, "I'm gonna get a refill, you want?" He gestured to her empty cup.

Smiling, "No thank you, Sam. I think I'll wait for Edward to come out and have one with him." She turned as she said this and only then realized that Edward was standing in the doorway. "And speak of the devil! Good morning, sunshine."

Gloria Swanson jumped from Bella's lap and prissied her way over to Edward and began to insinuate herself around his legs. Edward put his coffee cup down, bent over and scooped Gloria Swanson up into his arms and looked her squarely in the eyes and thought, Good morning Gloria Swanson, and how are you this morning?

Do you really want to know?

He actually heard the cat? No. It couldn't be.

Bella couldn't hold it in any longer and she let loose a giggle. Then Edward realized that it was Bella he'd heard and that she'd also heard him. Gloria Swanson was just purring up a storm.

"You know, she's never liked anyone else before. I've been the only one she'd ever come to. You just have a way with the females I guess."

"What was that with Sam?" Edward asked.

"He's extremely frustrated." Bella cocked her head to one side looking at Edward. "You didn't hear him?"

"No. To be honest, I was trying to hear Gloria Swanson here." He affectionately scratched behind her ears. "I thought I was almost hearing something."

"Really?” Bella asked. “Interesting." 

"So what’s got Sam going on about the Gypsies?" Edward asked.

"He said he'd had a dream last night about Angela's attack, and that he saw it was one of them. He wants to go the their camp today and confront them about it," Bella sighed.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Edward drawled.

Edward handed Gloria Swanson back to Bella, "How do you like your coffee?"

"The same way I like my men. Sweet and strong!" Bella laughed.

"I'll be right back. Just sit here and enjoy the view."

A few moments later, Edward returned with a steaming cup for Bella. He sat down next to her and they just settled back into their chairs and drank in not only the coffee, but the nearness of each other and the vista of the swamp and the river.

~o0o~

Author's ending notes: 1) http: //en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Astral _ body

AEN2): Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story also posted to the links below:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10204063/8/Edward-Cullen-Friends-Down-on-the-Bayou
> 
> http://www.thewriterscoffeeshop.com/library/viewstory.php?sid=9940&chapter=8
> 
> https://fictionpad.com/author/DiniaSteel/stories/13021/Edward-Cullen---Friends---Down-on-the-Bayou/story


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Definitions: Dutch Door = Door in two halves, upper and lower that open independently of each other. Usually only the upper half is opened so those who are inside can look outside.

~o0o~  
Chapter 9

 

Previously:  
A few moments later, Edward returned with a steaming cup for Bella. He sat down next to her and they just settled back into their chairs and drank in not only the coffee, but the nearness of the other and the vista of the swamp and the river.

~o0o~  
"Y'all ready to go?" Sam questioned as he stepped out to where Edward and Bella were sitting with their second cup of coffee. Gloria Swanson was curled up in Edward's lap, she looked up at Sam, squinting her eyes at him.

Edward looked down at the cat and tilted his head to the side, listening.  
Bella, who'd looked up at Sam, looked toward Edward and copied his expression. Surprise.

"What did she say?" Bella asked Edward.

"Whoa, there y'all. I'm not a she!" Sam said sounding upset.

Bella looked back up at Sam, "Not you. Her!" Bella pointed to Gloria Swanson.  
Edward looked at Bella grinning, then back to Sam. "Gloria Swanson! Bella and I both heard her!"

"Gloria Swanson?" Sam look perplexed, then shocked as the meaning soaked into his mind. "Cat's don't talk...do they?"

Edward looked back down at Gloria, who'd stood up languidly, stretched then settled back into his lap.

Bella was still gaping and Edward was smiling. Sam just stood there shaking his head.

Edward broke the short, stunned silence. "She said, don't bother them, or me. I'm sleeping and comfortable, then she went silent again."

"Yes! That's exactly what I heard her say." Bella said.

Still shaking his head Sam said, "Wonderful! Just what we need. Another distraction! Come on. To the Gypsy camp; our perp awaits."

Bella scooped Gloria Swanson up from Edward's lap. "Come on Gloria, let me put you in our room until we come home." There was no response from the cat other than a soft rumbling in her chest. "Edward and I will come back and tell you all about it."  
~o0o~  
"So Gloria Swanson can talk now?" Angelia inquired so matter of factly Bella had to laugh.

They were all in Sam's SUV driving towards the area where the Gypsy camp was located. After about an hour of driving around without much luck, Sam was beginning to get agitated.

"Turn left at the next road." It was the first time Lauren had said anything while in the car.

Sam did as she instructed, and was rewarded with seeing the area that the Gypsies had claimed as theirs while there.

Piling out of the SUV, Bella spotted a red pickup truck with a wooden shell attached on its bed. The shell was painted reddish, with yellow scroll work on each of the panels and had some landscape or flowers painted on a green oval background in the centers of those panels. The back end had a small porch like extension and an arched awning over it. There was a door in the back center that Bella could only think of as a Dutch Door. The center of both door halves were painted yellow with green ivy leaves. How quaint, Bella thought.

Taped to the side of the truck was a hand written sign saying Yes. The Fortune Teller is in. Bella headed in that direction calling over her shoulder, "Hey, here's the Fortune Teller I was told to come to." Thinking to Edward it's as good a diversion as any for our coming here...

Edward nodded, and followed her. Its design at least separated it from the other ten campers and vehicles used to pull them.

Bella knocked on the door and waited. Moments later, a young woman with a fringed shawl held tightly around her shoulders opened the upper half of the door. "Yes? You come to hear your fortune?" she asked.

Bella nodded and grabbed Edward’s hand, "Yes, we," she motioned between Edward and herself, "would like a joint fortune, please."

The young woman indicated for them to wait, "I haven't really set up as of yet, so let me get my table and cards." She scurried back into the camper. Moments later she returned carrying a folding card table along with a bag similar to the one that Sam kept some of his items in.

Next, three chairs appeared. "Please sit. Now do you have a particular question in mind?"

Bella shook her head and looked to Edward who just shrugged.

"Alright then, we'll just turn cards over and see what they tell me about the both of you." She handed the deck of Tarot cards to Bella, "Now, you can either shuffle the entire deck or just cut them three times into three, five or seven stacks. Just so you know, the more stacks you make, the more information that can be gained. It's your choice." She put her hand on top of Bella's to stop her. "The fees are different for the amount of stacks you want to use."

Bella stopped, "So what are the prices?"

"Three stacks are $10, five are $15 and seven are $25. I will need the money up front."

Without hesitating further, Bella replied while reaching into her purse, "Here's $25, let's go for broke!"

Edward just shook his head. You know Lauren would have done this for free. Smiling at Edward, I know that, but we need an excuse to be out here and...

Then Bella reached for Edward’s hand and then looked expectantly towards the young gypsy woman.

The first two cards that were turned over were the Queen and King of Cups. The card reader gasped, She hastily turned over the last five.

"I can see from this, that you two have a destiny between you; a great love. Oh, this is taking my breath away! I honestly have never seen this spread before. Not only are you two destined to love one another, but you'll have many adventures together as well as face dangers not usually seen to most. You will be each other’s support and backup. I don't really understand that, but that's what I'm getting. Not only this, but you will have great material and spiritual wealth."

The fortune teller just sat there staring at Bella and Edward. "Who are you? You are both very special people, that is for sure. You're both very old souls and have been together before in many other lives."

Bella scoffed, but Edward said nothing; just had a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Looking at Edward, Bella asked, "What's that smile about?"

"Yes, I believe in reincarnation. So?"

Laughing, "Nothing, nothing." was Bella's reply.

Just then, Sam called out to Edward and Bella. They thanked the fortune teller and went to where their friends were.

"Lauren says the woman we want is there." Sam pointed in the direction of a bayou.

Standing there was a tall woman with dark, maybe black hair. She had her back to them so they were unable to see her face. Her posture was one of being hunched over. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her shoulders were almost up to her ears.  
"What did you want to do Sam?" Bella asked. "We just can’t go arrest her without some kind of proof."

"I know, I know." Sam said with probably more force than he’d intended. He had that same look of extreme frustration on his face again. He was so close, but couldn't touch. Not yet anyway.

Bella turned and went back to the fortune teller.

"Could you tell me what that woman’s name is?" She asked pointing to the figure by the water.

Without even thinking, the young woman replied, "Oh, that's Maria. Maria Ortez I think is her name. She’s only been with us for a few months now. She keeps pretty much to herself." Then she paused and looked pensive, "Why do you want to know?"

Very smoothly Bella replied, "Well, damn! I thought it was someone I knew. Sorry to have bothered you. Oh! I'm sorry, I never asked you your name."

“I'm Lucy Wilson. I've been with this band most of my life. My mother taught me everything I know. She died about three years ago, so I'm all alone now."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Bella and that is Edward." pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. I truly have never seen such a card reading before. I would love to just stand next to you. Maybe something good will wear off on to me!" Lucy laughed.

Bella smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Here maybe this will do something for you!"

Edward, Sam, Lauren and Angela were walking back towards the SUV when Edward called to Bella, "Come on Bella, we have someplace else we need to be."

With one more quick smile for Lucy, Bella walked to the SUV and climbed in beside Edward.

They drove back to the houseboat, where they could talk strategy for apprehending this Maria Ortez. Hopefully before any more children died.

 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nancy.stewart who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	10. Chapter 10

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

I don't own Twilight.  
~o0o~  
Chapter 10

Previously:

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. I truly have never seen such a card reading before. I would love to just stand next to you. Maybe something good will wear off on to me!" Lucy laughed.

 

Bella smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Here maybe this will do something for you!"

 

Edward, Sam, Lauren and Angela were walking back towards the SUV when Edward called to Bella, "Come on Bella, we have someplace else we need to be."

 

With one more quick smile for Lucy, Bella walked to the SUV and climbed in beside Edward.

 

They drove back to the houseboat, where they could talk strategy for apprehending this Maria Ortez. Hopefully before any more children died.

 

~o0o~

Once back at the houseboat, Angela, Bella and Lauren set about making sandwiches, cutting up some celery, tomatoes, and carrots as well as tearing up lettuce leaves for a salad. Lauren started making a couple of dips too.

 

While the women worked, Angela asked Bella about what the Fortune Teller had told her.

Bella kind of giggled and blushed.

Lauren and Angela looked at each other and said at the same time, "That settles it. Spill, Swan!"

Holding her hands up in surrender, Bella told them exactly what had occurred with the fortune teller. When she got to the part about the card spread, she hesitated.

"What's up Bella?" Angela asked.

"I just want to make sure I get this right." Bella said, then continued, "The first two cards were the King and Queen of Cups. Those two cards got a gasp from the card reader." Bella said.

Angela, nodded. "I can understand why, but then it is you two." She grinned. "Go on. What did she say they meant to her?"

"Lucy said those two together indicated to her a spiritual union or destiny with each other." Bella answered.

Angela nodded sagely.

"The next card turned over was the Lovers, followed by the Sun. Lucy said those 'two indicated a great love, and that these cards were taking her breath away...'" Bella smiled.

"A bit melodramatic, but okay, I can see that. Go on."

"The Chariot, the seven of Wands and the nine of Pentacles which told of many adventures and dangers faced together. She saw us as each other’s support and backup, and also that we would have great wealth of both the spiritual and material kind." Bella finished, while looking at Angela.

"I concur with everything she told you. Especially considering the order they were turned over. None of these cards were upside down were they?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head, "No."

Angela laughed. "You know I've always known that Edward Cullen could step in shit and come out smelling like a rose, and so it seems that you too, Bella Swan, have that same ability - especially with the aforementioned gentleman!"

Then Angela's face fell, "How much did she charge you for that reading Bella?"

"Twenty-five dollars. Why?" Bella asked.

"Just checking. It was worth whatever price you paid, but I would have done it for nothing!” Angela chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what Edward said, but it was worth it for what we found." Bella grinned.

"Angela?" Bella asks, "How many different sets of Tarot Cards are there?"

Angela thinks for a moment, "There are almost too many to name Bella. Why?"

"I just realized that the set you use is a great deal more simple looking that those the Gypsy Fortune Teller used." Bella says.

"I'm sure Bella. The deck I'm using, and was trained to use, originated with A. E. Waite and was published by the Rider Company. It became known as the Rider-Waite Deck. It was published in 1910 and became one of the most popular decks in the Western parts of the World." Angela smiles, "Today, however, everyone is trying to jump on the more open usages of Pagan imagery. There are an estimated 250 decks for sale. Some use Pagan, Angelic, Fairy, Elemental...oh the list just goes on and on, all trying to appeal to someone whose interest has been piqued by the subject. However, those who are looking for a deck for meditation should stick with the one whose imagery has been worked with the most and has a large amount of energy behind it." Blushing Anglea then adds, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so so authoritative. It's just I've known of people who've gotten themselves into trouble using decks of less than stellar quality."

"Oh, that's not a problem Angela, you didn’t upset me." Looking thoughtful Bella continued. "Your’s just seems to have such basic and simply imagery, while the fortune teller's was very busy looking. I guess what I really want to know is why do you use the plainer ones? Seems to me, the more pictures the cards contain, the easier it would be to understand what they mean."

"I understand what you're saying Bella, and for a novice I guess that would help. For someone who's been trained in the use of the imagery on the cards, it gives so much more information, like I said before, with the the deck I use, there have been thousands of trained adepts contemplating on the imagery. The more minds that view something in that manner add to and make clearer what it means." Pausing to think, Angela continued, "It's like tuning into a radio station."

Angela smiles as she watches the understanding begin to come to Bella.  
"Okay. I get it. Thanks Angela!"

The three of them went back to work making lunch.  
~o0o~  
After lunch, the five friends sit back down at the dining table for a discussion on how to stop the kidnapping and drowning of children.

"We know now for sure, that Maria Ortez is not really human, but some entity that has become strong enough to subsume human form and the personality. This is one for the books, I've never heard the likes of before." Sam’s shaking his head. "What about you Edward? Have you ever seen or heard of this type of possession?"

"No. I have been wondering though if maybe we could get Michael to intervene on behalf of the children." Edward says speculatively. "I'll see if I can get him to answer me tonight."

Bella, nods then asks quietly, "Do you think Phoebe and her sisters would be of any help with this? She hesitated for a moment deep in thought, "But, then again, I guess if they need us to help them get rid of whatever they are concerned about, probably not." Sighing, Bella leans back in her chair.

"I've been looking ahead to see if I can get a clue from each of our futures, but to be honest they are all shifting around so much that I can't keep track any longer of what's what and who's who!" Lauren says with a look of extreme frustration on her face. "All I know for sure is that we do stop who, or what, is killing the children...I just don’t know how we do it."

"I've been trying to figure out if Hoodoo can help, but haven't as of yet come up with any answers," Sam admits. “I’m doing research on a special greegree bag I can use in the event we actually come into contact with her.”

"Yes, I am so frustrated too, Sam. The cards aren't telling me anything. Maybe I'll have another OBE that will help shed more light on our problem. At least I was instrumental in helping to locate her." Angela sighs heavily.  
~o0o~  
That night, Edward walks Bella to her suite of rooms. "Good night Edward. We've had another full day. I have to say I'm finding this type of investigation very similar to what I did in LA Homicide." Bella was leaning against the wall with her hands resting on Edward's chest. He had both of his hands on her hips, squeezing a little.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired of it for right now. All I can think about is you," he leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips, then he drew back a short space and looked into her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. I can relate because..." Bella's words were cut off by Edward's lips becoming a little more insistent. Aww to hell with it, she thought, Come 'er! With that she pulled Edward hard into her and deepened their kiss.

Sam was standing at the end of the hallway in front of the door to his and Angela's room. "Sam!" Hissed Angela. "Come in here and stop snooping!"

Smiling, Sam walked in their room and shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 11

 

Previously:  
"Bella, I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired of it for right now. All I can think about is you," he leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips, then he drew back a short space and looked into her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. I can relate because..." Bella's words were cut off by Edward's lips becoming a little more insistent. Aww to hell with it, she thought, Come 'er! With that she pulled Edward hard into her and deepened their kiss.

Sam was standing at the end of the hallway in front of the door to his and Angela's room. "Sam!" Hissed Angela. "Come in here and stop snooping!"

Smiling, Sam walked in and shut the door behind him.

~o0o~  
The next morning, when Bella enters the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Angela is sitting there alone with her now ever present deck of Tarot in front of her. She's studying a lay out of more cards than Bella's seen her use before.

Angela looks up from the cards and meets Bella's eyes.

"Good morning Bella!" Angela say brightly.

"Good morning, yourself. You're awfully chipper for being up so early." Bella replies.

"Who's being early?" Edward says as he pulls Bella into him. He hugs her close for a moment, releases her and goes to the cupboard and pulls out a huge coffee mug which he fills. He then moves back to Bella's side. He smiles as Bella leans into him.

Sam stumbles in next, mirroring Edward's movements except, he passed his wife and kissed the top of her head, "Morning Cher."

Angela smiles up at her husband and winks. She then gathers up her cards and puts them back into their silk pouch and into her apron pocket.

Lauren is the last to enter the kitchen. "Good morning everyone! It's a glorious morning." Then fixing on Sam says, "Whatever you did last night, has affected the entity drowning the children. It's for all intent and purposes, frozen - for lack of a better word."

For a moment, there's a stunned silence in the kitchen, followed by a loud whoop from Sam.  
~o0o~  
A week passes and no more children were drowned. Lauren's future visions haven't seen anymore coming soon, but the need to catch and destroy this entity is pressing. More information has been discovered about just what it is that has been manifesting and causing the deaths.

Myths around the World have a collective screaming, crying, vengeful and moaning woman. It appears that what's happened is a human host has been found and been taken possession of. What will be needed to exorcise that entity? A little more research is necessary before it can be attempted and it would be wonderful to find a priest or priestess who is capable of performing that task.

However, work must come to a screeching halt. Today is Sam's birthday, and the party, dance, and concert is tonight. Everyone in the surrounding area has been invited, even the gypsies in the hopes that a first hand study of Maria Ortiz will glean more information on just how to approach exorcising this demon.

Edward has arranged for catering through Alice and she has assured him that the food will be of wonderful quality as well as volume. Delivery trucks have been coming to the venue since the night before bringing liquor, wines and soft drinks in abundance. A phone call from the hall where the party is being held assures Edward that the catering vans have begun to arrive.

While Edward is talking to his sister yet again, there's a knock on the "front" door of the house boat. Sam gets up from his reading to go see who it is. From where Edward is sitting, he can see who’s standing there. He's shocked, for a moment because it’s Alice standing there with their mother, father and their brother Emmett. Sam steps back allowing them all to troop in.

~o0o~

"Happy birthday Sam!" Esme cries as she embraces him. "It's been too long since we've seen you."

Carlisle shakes the stunned Sam's hand, and indulges a "man hug".

Emmett is next, slapping Sam on the back hard enough to send him a step forward, but Sam only grins.

Sam finding Edward's eyes, asks, "Did you plan this too?"

Edward shakes his head, "No. I didn't."

"I did." chips Alice. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. Just surprised!" Sam replies. "Welcome to our home!"

Angela comes forward and motions everyone into what they are calling their office conference room, which looks more like a spacious private library with comfortable couches and a large table with twelve chairs around it.

Esme gasps as she views all that this "room" contains. "Who ever did the decorating and planning the space usage did a fantastic job Angela! I am impressed."

"Thank you Esme. Lauren and I figured it out together." Angela says shyly.  
Emmett booms, "Where's the Swan?"

Edward looks at his brother sharply, "The Swan?"

"Yes. I was told that's the nickname the men at the detective division gave her." Emmett says, "They also told me now that she's left and no longer a threat, that she's beautiful and a good investigative detective."

"Bastards." Bella is standing just inside the room watching the family reunion.

"You must be Bella!" Emmett was picking her up without an introduction and swinging her around.

"Emmett!" Esme's voice is sharp and commanding, "Put her down! At least be formally introduced to her before you maul her like that!"

Edward laughing goes to Bella's rescue, but stops when Emmett puts her down, and she punches him.

Everything goes silent, then explodes with laughter, from everyone including Emmett.

"Yes, Captain Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan. Pleased to meet you." Bella says.

"By God! I love this woman Edward! I think I might be in love." Emmett booms.  
Edward shaking his head and tells his brother, "You’ll have to get in line." Turning then to his parents, while pulling Bella into his side, "Mom, Dad, this is Isabella Swan, my Bella."

Alice squeals while jumping up and down clapping as if she was a very young child being told that Santa Claus has just left hundreds of presents under the Christmas tree for her.

Bella's blush seems to light up the room.

Esme reaches for Bella's hand with both of hers. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Bella. So very pleased."

Carlisle then extends his hand to Bella, which she grasps without hesitation. "Hello Bella. It's wonderful to meet someone our son seems to care for so much."

"Thank you sir. I have come to care very much for him too. I'm pleased to meet you and your wife. I look forward to getting to know you both." Bella says very quietly.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Edward and Emmett's baby sister." Alice doesn't grip Bella's extended hand but pulls her into a bear hug.

Looking around the room Edward cocks his head to one side looking at Alice. "Where's Jasper? Off playing construction boss in some faraway place again?"

"Yep. Not sure where he is today. When he called last night he said he'd be out of touch for a couple of days off in "the field" some where." Alice pouts.

Bella squeezes Edward's hand to get him to look at her as she questions silently, where is he? Just as silently Edward replies, he's a construction design engineer working for Halliburton. He designs power plants for construction sites. He has to be gone a lot, but then when he's not in the field, he's under Alice's feet. This last was thought with humor.

"Anyway," Esme says gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "We're here to help with the bash tonight, and I just had to see this marvel of construction; this lovely home Sam and Angela have built.

The individuals then separate into small clusters chatting, with the dynamic changing from group to group. Bella who was tense at first is now very relaxed. Edward marvels at her ability to fit into any situation. He catches Emmett's eyes a couple of times glued to Bella lovely features.

"Emmett, a word please." Edward asks.

Emmett follows him out onto the entry deck. "What?" Emmett asks in all innocence.

"Don't get any ideas about my girl!" Edward grins. "And, yes. She is my girl. And, NO. I'm not going to give you any more information than that!"

"Okay Bro! Good to know." Emmett says all bravado. "Edward, I'm happy for you, man. She's a catch."

"I know." Edward replies smiling. "It's still very new, so please don't make any unnecessary waves" Edward pleads grinning.

"No problem. No problem." Emmett says.

~o0o~  
Late that same afternoon everyone is loading into SUV's and on their way to Sam's birthday bash.

When they arrive at the town hall, they find the parking area already about half full. Edward smiles, when he sees what looks like several of the vehicles from the gypsy camp parked a little way down the street from the hall.  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nan.stew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to: When there is a different language than English used, an English translation will always appear after in italics. The Spanish to English translation was done by Daniela Techera. Thank you so much for your work on this Daniela.
> 
> Musical Artist  
>  MOJO and The Bayou Gypsies
> 
> Jesse Cook - New Flamenco guitarist, jazz, rock, anything that can be played on an acoustical guitar
> 
> Definitions: VFW= Veterans of Foreign Wars

~o0o~  
Chapter 12

 

Previously:  
Late that same afternoon everyone is loading into SUVs and on their way to Sam's birthday bash.  
When they arrive at the town hall, they find the parking area already about half full. Edward smiles, when he sees what looks like several of the vehicles from the gypsy camp parked a little way down the street from the hall.

~o0o~

Edward helped Bella out of the SUV and wouldn't let loose of her hand once she was out. She looked up at him and questioned, What are you doing? He answered, Holding your hand. Do you mind? She shook her head no and smiled up at him. It was a very sweet gesture and she really liked feeling her hand in his.

They entered the large VFW hall and saw that several areas had been set up just inside the entrance for the gypsies to occupy and sell their wares. Lucy was sitting at a small card table, probably the same one I sat at, Bella thought. She smiled at Lucy and wished her good luck. Edward asked Lucy if everyone from their camp was here.

Lucy smiled, "Yes even Marie Ortez came. She hardly ever participates in anything we do as a group."

"What does she do anyway?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much that I can see, but for some reason Riley, our leader, keeps her around." Lucy replied shrugging.

"Ok. Thanks." Then Bella added, "I still think I know her from somewhere."

"Thank you Lucy." Edward said and moved them along into the main part of the Hall.

"Do you think Maria will show herself, her true self tonight Edward?" Bella questioned.

 

"I'm hoping so. Sam has a couple of Hoodoo tricks up his sleeve, since what he did last week seems to have stopped matters for the time being." Edward spoke very soft and very close to Bella's ear so no one else could hear. He could have just thought it to her, but then he wouldn't have had the excuse for being so close to her, and he thoroughly enjoyed being very close to Bella.

Edward's family followed hard on his heels into the large hall.

Bella noticed that Emmett was carrying a couple of cases that looked like they were for guitars and maybe a violin, but she didn't have time to question Edward about them because Esme came asking Bella to help getting some things finished.

~o0o~

Jesse Cook and his accompanying musicians arrived as did the MOJO and The Bayou Gypsies. While Bella and Alice were busy with Esme, Edward and Emmett were backstage with the two groups. There were introductions all the way around and then discussions about who would play when and for how long. There was no problem with the program that Edward had thrown together after talking last week with the managers of both groups.

Jesse Cook's group opened the program playing for 30 minutes, then the Bayou Gypsies played and the people were invited to dance and eat from the wonderful buffet that Esme and Alice had arranged.

Bella had never witnessed so much organized chaos. People stood in front of the bandstand swaying, jumping, singing and dancing. The beer was flowing freely and mass quantities of food was being consumed. Bella stood back and watched, or helped Esme with the buffet as needed during this part of the celebration.

Edward called for quiet after a couple of hours, "Tonight we have gathered to help my best friend celebrate his birthday. It's been many years since I've actually been with him on this day. Sam would you please come to the front of the stage?"

As Sam walked slowly up to where Edward indicated, shaking his head, Esme directed the caterers to wheel in a long cart on which rested a very long and very large birthday cake complete with candles. Sam walked over to Esme and gave her a huge bear hug, kissed his wife and gave Edward a man-hug. Sam then turned to blow out the candles and cut the first piece of the cake and walked away from it to allow the crowd to each get a small piece.

While Bella by stood watching wide eyed, Edward came up beside her and slipped his arm about her waist and leaned into her saying, "When we go into the next part of the program, I want you to stand back and just observe, if possible, what happens. We're not exactly sure how to pull this off, but Sam has a loose plan and we'll just have to see how it plays out."

Bella looked sharply at Edward, not at all happy about her instructions. "Why?"

"Because none of us have had to deal with this type of possession before. We have no idea what will happen...not even Lauren has been able to see what will happen. So please just watch and listen. You don't have the psychic baggage the rest of us have and you might see, or hear, something that we miss." The sincerity in Edward's eyes calmed Bella's feelings. She understood then. Eye witnesses were usually very unreliable, but since she was actually a trained detective, her cognitive abilities would come in very handy.

The chairs were replaced so people could sit and listen to Jesse Cook's group playing for a longer period of time. During this segment of the show, Edward, Emmett and Alice were invited up onto the stage. It was then that Bella learned that Edward was not only an accomplished pianist but could play the acoustic guitar as well.

Edward and Jesse took turns demonstrating their fingering skills. Bella was very impressed. Emmett played a bass guitar and Alice played the violin beautifully.

Soon both Edward and Jesse were playing that beautiful, sad tune that Bella at once recognized as "La Llorona." Bella also noted that Sam, Angela and Lauren were no longer sitting where they had been.

Emmett left the stage and took up a casual stance by the door leading to the front entrance of the hall.

Edward began to sing the words to the song in Spanish. Bella recognized most of what he was singing...

Salías del templo un día, Llorona,   
Cuando al pasar yo te vi,  
Salías del templo un día, Llorona,  
Cuando al pasar yo te vi,  
Hermoso huipil llevabas, Llorona,  
Que la Virgen te creí.  
Hermoso huipil llevabas, Llorona,  
Que la Virgen te creí.  
(I saw you in passing at the temple. In that beautiful lace, I thought you were the Virgin.)  
Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona  
Negro pero cariñoso  
Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona  
Negro pero cariñoso  
Yo soy como el chile verde, Llorona  
Picante pero sabroso  
Yo soy como el chile verde, Llorona  
Picante pero sabroso  
(Everyone calls me dark--dark but caring. I am like the green chile--spicy but sweet.)  
La pena y lo que no es pena, Llorona,  
Todo es pena para mí,  
La pena y lo que no es pena, Llorona,  
Todo es pena para mí,  
Ayer penaba por verte, Llorona,  
Y hoy peno porque te vi.  
Ayer penaba por verte, Llorona,  
Y hoy peno porque te vi.  
(What is pain and what is not, everything is pain for me. Yesterday I ached to see you, and today because I did.)

A scream of what sounded like all the suffering and pain in the world echoed from the entryway followed by the sound of scuffling feet and furniture being turned over.

Amazingly, it seemed that no one else heard what was going on as the audience seemed entranced by Edward's singing and Jesse's playing.

Bella rose from her seat to go see what was happening, but Emmett blocked the doorway and would not allow her to pass.

"Edward asked me to observe what happens, Emmett. How can I do that with you blocking my view?" Bella snapped at Emmett.

Emmett smiled and lowered one of his arms so she could see what was going on.

Sam was bending low over someone and speaking in something that sounded like a combination of French and Spanish and shaking a bag of something at who ever was struggling on the floor beneath him.

The racket soon stopped and Bella could see that both Angela and Lauren were standing there alongside of Sam, watching as he picked up the unconscious form of Maria Ortez and left the building.

The Gypsies left at the same time.

Edward continued to sing in his beautiful baritone. No one seemed to be aware that anything had happened.

Of course Bella had no idea of what had happened yet either, but she would find out!  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Author's Notes: If you aren't familiar with the VFW please look it up. It a wonderful organization dedicated to US Armed Forces   
> ( http://www.vfw.org / )
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nan.stew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?

~o0o~  
Chapter 13

 

Previously:  
Sam was bending low over someone and speaking in something that sounded like a combination of French and Spanish and shaking a bag of something at who ever was struggling on the floor beneath him.

The racket soon stopped and Bella could see that both Angela and Lauren were standing there alongside of Sam, watching as he picked up the unconscious form of Maria Ortez and left the building.

The Gypsies also left at the same time.

Edward continued to sing in his beautiful baritone. No one seemed to be aware that anything had happened.

Of course Bella had no idea of what had happened either, but she would find out!

~o0o~  
On the drive back to the houseboat, Bella asked "What the hell happened Edward? Why didn't the audience realize what was going on with the Gypsies?" Hardly taking a breathe Bella continued, "What did Sam do to render Maria unconscious? Where did they take her?"

Edward laughed and squeezed Bella's hand. "I don't know what Sam did to Maria. We'll both have to wait until we all "debrief" the night’s events. I can only tell you that Angela somehow came up with a spell that muffled what went on in the entry way so that only those involved could hear or see."

"Do you realize how confusing and exasperating it is to not be psychic around you people?" Bella was laughing now. Sometimes she felt like she was falling down a rabbit hole or high on secondary herbal smoke from the caterpillar. Up until now she'd just tried to go with it, but all these very odd and weird things were beginning to take a toll on her mind. She was going to have to get some real help from her friends soon or she'd blow a gasket!

~o0o~

Edward and Bella along with the rest of the Cullens arrived back at the houseboat and found Sam's SUV there. Edward seemed surprised that it was.

"You look surprised Edward. What is it? Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just surprised that Sam's SUV is here." Edward replied. "I had actually expected they would have taken Maria back to the Gypsy Camp. I'm just as curious as you are about what happened."

They climbed out of the car and met his family at the ramp to the house boat. Emmett was carrying the guitar cases and Alice had her violin case. Esme and Carlisle were carrying bags containing leftover food. When Esme saw Bella and Edward both looking at the bags, Esme laughed and said, "There's more in the trunk if you'd care to bring them in? The back is not locked yet."

~o0o~  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered in the "war" room.

"Bella's about to explode Sam; you need to debrief us all." Edward gestured towards his family also. They had been in on it as much as Bella had.

"Alright," Sam said. "Everyone sit down." He watched as they all took seats at the table they used as their conference table. "First off, Maria is with the Gypsies back at their camp. Once Angela and Lauren explained what had happened and what had been going on to Riley, their leader, they were full of grief and anger. It seems that they also had lost their own children to drowning. They had no idea what had happened."

"How is that possible Sam?" Esme exploded, "Aren't Gypsies supposed to have psychic knowledge of things?"

It was Angela who answered Esme's question. "It's a common belief that psychics are all knowing, I know, but it's just not so. They are just human after all and when something as strong as grief is involved, everything and everyone is overwhelmed by that emotion."

Esme frowned, thought a few seconds, then nodded in understanding.

Sam continued from there, "I performed the same spell right there over Maria's unconscious body that trapped the possessing entity of the Weeping Woman so it couldn't get out to do more killing. Maria really had no idea that she was possessed. When she was told and realized the truth, that was when she screamed and fainted." Sam stopped looking down at the table top, then looked up again and continued, "Needless to say the members of the gypsy band are angry, and since it was one of their own, they swore to take care of it themselves. I felt that was for the best. Two of their band members know how to exercise spiritual entities and how to dispose of them, so they took the unconscious Maria back with them to their camp. I suspect that if we were to go there in the morning we'd find them all gone."

Emmett seemed like he was about to explode just as Bella had been. "How can you do that? Don't the parents of the children here need to know what happened? How is it legal to allow a murderer, a mass murderer to boot, to just go free?"

"Tell me Emmett, just what would you have arrested her for? Where would your proof be? Our legal system has no way of convicting someone for being possessed by a murdering entity!" Edward spoke loudly. "I want to do something that would make the parents feel that justice has been done for them and their children too, but there just aren't any legal grounds for it." Edward finished still staring at Emmett.

Emmett raised his hands in surrender, but said, "How will the parents get closure then?"

"We will gather them together somewhere, maybe here, and tell them the truth. The people here understand the supernatural. Living here in the great swamp, many things happen that wouldn't in other places." Sam explained.

~o0o~

The next morning, Sam, Angela and Lauren called the families and asked for them to come to the house boat for a meeting. Most of the families had both parents come and a few of the families had everyone. The conference room was full to capacity.

There was stony silence when Sam stood, "Thank you everyone for coming. We have news about the killer." He paused to make eye contact with as many as he could. He wanted them to know he was going to be truthful with them.

"We know who did it, and they are being dealt with." Sam finished.

One of the mothers, who was crying asked softly, "Who was it and what's going to be done with her or him?"

There was a chorus of, “yeah who was it, and where is he".

"We got our first real clue last week when Angela had an OBE, then last night it was confirmed and justice was dispensed." Sam paused and finished, "The killer has been taken care of in a very special way."

There were very loud protests around the room. Some were getting very angry.

Edward stood and assumed his FBI persona. "Y'all know that there are strange things that happen here, and in the rest of the world as well. I can assure you that as a law enforcement officer I would have loved nothing more than to drag the murderer to jail, then to the courts and possibly execution. However, the murderer was an entity, a demon if you will, who caused the woman it possessed to commit the crimes, but not know what she was doing. Last night, Sam, Angela and Lauren exorcised that demon. It's been sent back to where it came from and will not bother anyone here ever again."

"Does this mean our babies’ souls are in Hell?" Asked a trembling mother.

"No," Angela spoke up as she stood and walked over to the woman placing her hand on her. "They were not cursed by that demon. They are safe in the arms of angels. I promise you."

The mother, even though it was evident she was still distraught, seemed to accept her answer.

The rest of the people there understood. They didn't like it, but they understood. There were murmurs around the room and nodding heads.

Angela then told them, "Coffee and pastries are available for those of you who want to stay and chat for a while." She indicated to the side board where an urn of coffee stood along with disposable cups, and a very large tray of assorted dessert items.

Some took advantage of the opportunity to discuss with Sam, Angela, Lauren, Edward and even Bella, the events of the night before.

~o0o~

Later that evening, after everyone but family had left, Bella and Edward sat alone on the back deck looking out at the river and the fireflies that were darting around the water's surface and shore line.

"Edward, will I ever get used to this?” Bella asked. “I feel like such a fifth wheel. Most of the time I feel I can fit in, but with things like what happened tonight...I just don't know. I kinda feel like I've made a mistake.” Hesitating, she continued, “If it weren't for you, I'd go back to LA or someplace else, and get another job as a cop and work human cases." 

Bella was definitely disturbed and in need of some serious reassurance.

Edward took Bella in his arms, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I need to tell you just how proud I am of you, as are Sam and his girls. You have such a capacity for understanding what is being done." Bella started to speak but he placed a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, please."

Bella nodded silently.

Edward continued, "This is a detective agency we've formed. There will be regular human cases as well as the supernatural ones, and ... I'm going to resign from the FBI and come down here permanently."

Bella pulled back staring at Edward. "What? You're resigning from the Bureau? Why would you do that?"

He pulled Bella onto his lap. "I've been wanting to do this since the death of my wife and son. I really want to be close to Sam and, I enjoy the weird and wonderful so much more than having to abide by the strict code the FBI makes me work under." Bella's eyes were wide as he continued, "And, I want to be with you. I think what we have is very special and we have a real chance of making it work with us." He then pulled back Bella into him and they had a very long and emotional kiss; there with the river running in front and around them with the lightening bugs flickering on and off.

~o0o~  
This is not the end. There's another case that's been brewing since this story started. Next will be the Case of the Unhappy Dryads starting the next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nan.stew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this story line is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 14

 

Previously:

Bella pulled back staring at Edward. "What? You're resigning from the Bureau? Why would you do that?"

He pulled Bella onto his lap. "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time since the death of my wife and son. I really want to be close to Sam and I enjoy the weird and wonderful so much more than having to abide by the strict code the FBI makes me work under." Bella's eyes were wide as he continued, "And, I want to be with you. I think what we have is very special and we have a real chance of making it work with us." He then pulled Bella into him and they had a very long and emotional kiss; there with the river running in front and around them with the lightening bugs flickering on and off.

~o0o~

That night, Bella and Edward both dreamed of the very tall and slender redheaded Dryad, Phoebe. She looked much paler and had very dark skin under her large luminous eyes. She didn't say anything to them, just looked at them pleadingly .

The next morning Edward knocked on Bella's bedroom door. When there was no answer he opened it and peeked inside only to find she wasn't there. He was terrified at first that she'd gone jogging again despite the warnings that he, Sam, Angela and Lauren had given her. Much to his relief he found her in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. He walked up behind Bella, put his arms around her waist, leaned over and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

Bella leaned back into Edward's embrace, "Good morning yourself."

Edward released her and got himself a cup and poured coffee into it. "Shall we go sit on the front deck and enjoy the morning?"

Bella followed him out. They were both followed by Gloria Swanson and when they sat on the loveseat, she jumped up between them and settled in purring happily.

"Did you dream about Phoebe last night?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did." Bella replied, paused then added, "Wait. Did you think I'd gone jogging again?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I did." Edward said and leaned over and kissed the tip of Bella's nose.

 

"Did you just say something?" Edward asked Bella.

"No. But, I was about to ask you a question." Bella replied.

They both looked down at the beautiful American Long-haired cat between them.

"Gloria Swanson? Was that you?" Edward asked tentatively.

The cat looked up with her bright green eyes into Edward's jade ones. "Of course it was me you idiot! Who else is out there?"

Bella gasped.

Edward, looked at Bella and laughed, then back at her cat. "Would you mind repeating yourself?"

There was the sound of a heavy purring sigh. "No. I don't mind. I asked you both why you're sitting on your asses when Phoebe needs your help, and has needed it for weeks. You need to get up and go find her." The cat paused, then added. "You already know where to meet her." Gloria Swanson jumped down from the love seat and prissed her way into the doorway that lead to the suite of rooms for Bella.

Bella followed her with a semi-stunned expression to the door of the suite, opened it for Gloria Swanson then closed it and turned back to join Edward in the kitchen.

"What's wit’ ya’ dis morn’?" drawled Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a local newspaper.

Grinning, Edward said, "Gloria Swanson has informed us we needed to get up and go find Phoebe and get on with helping her as was requested weeks ago."

Sam looked between Edward and Bella, then shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

Without another word, both Edward and Bella left the kitchen and the house boat and began walking toward the spot where Bella had first been contacted by Phoebe.

~o0o~

They found Phoebe leaning against a tree looking very, very pale and sickly looking. She looked at Bella and Edward gratefully, "Thank you both for coming. My time is running short and we really do need humans to help."

"What’s wrong?" Bella asked while Edward stood beside her watching Phoebe intently.

"Please come with me. Let's talk as we walk. It's not that far from here. It's better I show you." Phoebe said as she pushed away from the tree and started walking further up the path they were on.

After about fifteen minutes on the path, a very unpleasant odor started to manifest itself.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Bella asked Edward.

He shook his head, but continued to watch Phoebe closely. She seemed to look worse the further they'd walked.

Moments later, they rounded a corner and saw light reflecting from what appeared to be a body of water. Edward at first thought it must be a stagnant pool of water.

It was a pool of water, but that was not all that was there. A slimy film covered most of the surface of the pool. The stench was stomach turning. Bella gagged and placed her hand over her nose and mouth. "What is that?"

"It's what you need to help us with. It's caused by humans and only humans can make this right." Phoebe said sadly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How? Who?" Bella asked.

It was then, and only then did both Bella and Edward see they'd been joined by Phoebe's sisters and a number of other fairy beings.

Namely, a portly fairy, for fairy is the only name that could be put on the tiny being with fluttering wings before them.

"My name is Ariel. I am the voice of the creature you call Gloria Swanson."

"You’re Gloria Swanson’s voice?" Bella's mouth hung open and Edward's expression wasn't much different.  
"Why didn't you just appear to us in your own form?" Bella asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Ariel asked.

Phoebe spoke again, softly and with some effort. "I asked Ariel to help us get your attention. She..." pausing and smiling warmly at the fluttering creature, "is a fairy after all, and they insist on having their fun."

~o0o~

Bella and Edward made their way back to the houseboat with Ariel fluttering and darting around them all the way back. Once back on the boat, the three of them looked for and found Sam, Angela and Lauren in various parts of the boat.

They all gathered in the "war" room to discuss what had been found out about what the Dryads needed.

Angela was the first to notice the little person who was perched on Edward's right shoulder.

"Edward? Did you know you have a fairy sitting on your shoulder?" Angela asked, almost matter of factly.

Sam and Lauren then looked at Edward, almost squinting their eyes. Then their eyes were open very wide in surprise. "Edward? Who do we have here?" Sam gestured toward Edward's shoulder.

"I can speak for myself!" Ariel scolded.

"Please forgive my husband and sister. They are not used to seeing fairies." Angela said smiling.

Bella spoke up, "Ariel has been speaking to Edward and me as if she were Gloria Swanson.

Sam laughed loudly, "And you two thought you could read your cat's mind!" His laughter continued as Angela scowled at him.

"Yes, and she, Bella and I were actually being contacted by Ariel for the Dryads of the Swamp," Edward replied with a smile in his voice.

 

"Enough of the pleasantries please!" Ariel shouted. "Enough time has been wasted and the poison is spreading more into the swamp. Something must be done, and done soon!"

Bella and Edward proceed to tell the others what they'd seen not a half an hour away from the house boat.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nan.stew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 15

 

Previously:  
"Yes, and she, Bella and I were actually being contacted by Ariel for the Dryads of the Swamp," Edward replied.

 

"Enough of the pleasantries please," Ariel shouted. "Enough time has been wasted and the poison is spreading more into the swamp. Something must be done, and done soon!"

 

Bella and Edward proceed to tell the others what they'd seen not a half an hour away from the house boat.

~o0o~

Just as Bella and Edward finished relaying what they'd seen and heard, there was a knock on the door opening to the gangplank and down to the parking area.

Edward smiled and said, "It's my family."

Angela smiled and immediately started a second pot of coffee.

Lauren busied herself pulling ingredients out to make omelets, sausage patties, grits, gravy, and biscuits.

Edward was already on his way to open the door.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett entered and walked into the kitchen area after being welcomed in.

Emmett eyed Lauren gathering food to make a big breakfast and immediately went to see if he could help. He always loved his food and he'd heard she was a great cook.

"May I help?" Emmett offered.

"Better double whatever it is you're thinking of making," Esme teased, "Emmett can really eat!"

"That's good to know." Lauren grinned. Continuing, "Ok Emmett, can you crack eggs?" She shoved a carton containing a dozen eggs at him and a mixing bowl to crack them into.

Grinning Emmett said, "I'm a great egg cracker. In fact, if my brother hasn't already told you, I'm good at everything."

Lauren blushed and muttered under her breath, "I’m sure you are..."

Edward smiled and glanced at his brother and Lauren.

Bella picked up on it from Edward and glanced at the the budding couple, and she smiled as well.

"Hey Emmett," Sam called.

Emmett looked Sam's way, "Yeah?"

"Behave yo’rse’f. She's my sister." Sam growled practically giving Emmett the evil eye.

Laughing Angela added, "Emmett, Lauren can take care of herself, but Sam is rather protective of his girls."

By this time everyone in the kitchen was smiling and laughing.

~o0o~

"Emmett, since you ate the most, you've been elected to help with the clean up," Lauren declared.

Grinning Emmett began to collect the dishes from the table and take them to the sink. "Do I do the washing or just the cleaning up?"

"It's just you and me" Lauren said. "Just rinse them well and stack them in the other sink and I'll load the dishwasher." Pausing to wipe the table down, Lauren continued, "Usually, who ever cooks doesn't clean up, but since the others are involved in a new case that's come up, we'll do the honors this morning."

"Case? What new case? Is the one involving the Gypsies finished?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. The Gypsies will deal out whatever punishment they deem necessary. That's the deal we made with them."

"Why?" Emmett was stunned. "Shouldn't the police have a hand in that? Isn’t this is a matter for the law to take care of?"

"The law is being taken care of." Lauren said quietly.

"But..but.." Emmett stammered.

"Emmett, we have no hard proof against that Maria. Just psychic proof. No one actually saw her commit a crime." Lauren continued. "Surely you know how Edward and Sam work after all these years?"

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I like it. It's just not right!" Emmett finished, flustered.

"You just settle yourself down and rinse da dishes so we can get done and join them so you can hear what's going on." Lauren had placed her hand on Emmett's forearm.

His eyes met hers for the first time, full on.

Grinning broadly, "Ok Cher."

Grinning back, Lauren winked and replied, "You're learning Captain Cullen. You're learning."

~o0o~

All the Cullens, The Uley's and Lauren, as well as Bella and Edward were going over a map of the Atchafalaya Swamp Basin together trying to figure out just how the poison that was contaminating the pond had gotten there.

Together they began a list of what could be causing the problems with the trees and other creatures who inhabited the swamp lands. 

Threats to the Atchafalaya Basin:

Increased siltation is turning cypress-tupelo swamps into dry bottomland hardwood forests.

Oil field canals dredging has changed natural hydrology, accelerating siltation and creating water quality problems.

Lack of enforcement of environmental laws contributes to pollution, further degradation of wetlands and diminished mitigation for permitted activities.

Logging of remaining cypress-tupelo swamps started anew mainly to supply cypress mulch.

Logging of bottomland hardwood forests continues even on public lands.

The Basin is mostly (over half) privately owned, which restricts public access and public use and decreases support for conservation.

Pollution from oil fields including oil waste and mercury pollution.

Littering by commercial and sport users of the Basin, towboat and oil workers impacts wildlife and scenery.

Two hours later, leaning back Carlisle noted, "This is quite a hefty list of cause and effects Sam. Were you aware of all this?"

 

Shaking his head, Sam replied, "No, not all of them. I knew there was oil drilling going on for years and there were issues that have since been addressed. I didn't realize about the logging of the hardwoods from here though. I really thought most of the land, or rather Swamp was part of local, State and Federal park Systems. I didn't realize that there was 885,000 acres of forested wetlands in the basin, nor did I realize that so much of the harvested Cypress Trees would be used for just mulch. That seems like such a waste to me. Cypress is a beautiful hard wood."

 

"We need to take the water samples we got from the polluted ponds to be analyzed to see just what chemicals are present and the proportion they are in before we can make any decisions about what action to take." Edward said as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list.

 

Twenty minutes later, Edward and Bella were carrying the containers of water samples along with the notes of where they'd each been taken, to his SUV rental and heading to the Baton Rouge offices of the FBI.

 

When they returned, they explained that the turnaround time for the results could be anywhere from next business day, to up to two weeks.

 

Everyone had long faces and needed some cheering up, so Emmett brought in his bass guitar along with Alice's violin. Edward got out his classical guitar and the three of them did an impromptu jam session.

 

"Bella, do you play any musical instruments?" Esme asked.

 

"No, not really. I sing a little, but nothing as good as what Edward does." Chuckling she continued, "I guess I could sing a little back up."

 

Looking at Sam then, Esme told him to get his accordion too. "Please Sam. We all need to relax our minds and I can't think of anything better than music to do that."

 

Sam complied with Esme's request and soon the houseboat was filled with the sounds of everything from rock to classical music to Zydeco.

 

Bella sat back smiling. Enjoying the feeling of belonging to a large family. It was something she'd never experienced before. It was a feeling she wanted to keep on having.

 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AEN1: http://www.basinkeeper.org/
> 
> ANE2: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and nan.stew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to: Daniela Techera for English to Spanish translations.

~o0o~  
Chapter 16

 

Previously:

Bella sat back smiling. Enjoying the feeling of belonging to a large family. It was something she'd never experienced before. It was a feeling she wanted to keep on having.

 

~o0o~  
Much later toward early evening, there was another knock on the front door of the houseboat.

 

Edward's expression was one of a very perplexed man.

 

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

 

"There are about a half dozen Gypsies at the door." Edward replied, his expression softening as the band entered the living space on the house boat.

 

"It appears that Maria Ortez's brother has something to say to us all." Sam announced.

 

"Excuse me, please." A heavily accented voice spoke up. "My name is Raoul Santiago. Maria Ortez is my sister. Riley accepted her into our Troupe on my say so. He was unaware of what had befallen my sister." The middle aged man looked to be very disturbed. He continued, "I myself was unaware of what had actually happened to Maria. I only knew that my youngest sister was in trouble and needed my support. The rest of the family had turned their backs on her. I will try to explain to you what happened to cause her to be a Weeping Woman."

 

What followed was the story of what happened to Maria as told by Raoul. "She'd been driving home from the market place in the town not too far from her village when an on coming truck forced her off the bridge she'd been crossing causing the car with herself and her 3 children to be sent into the river below. She managed to get out of the car through the open window on the drivers side, but was unable to get her small children out. Since the driver of the truck kept going and didn't stop to help, there was no one to back her story up. Her husband killed himself in sorrow and the entire village turned on Maria believing that she'd done it on purpose, trying to kill her children. Maria was in agony and with no home, nor family or friends, she wandered the countryside. I'd been away with the Troupe and didn't know what had happened. When I finally found out, I returned and found her close to death from starvation and sorrow. I didn't realize that while in that state an evil entity had entered her and taken possession of her body. She has no memory of what happened while this evil was controlling her. She only seems to remember being very angry, hurt and trapped in the car underwater trying to get out and that her children were lost to her."

 

When the story was finished, Raoul continued, "When we got the invitation to come to the birthday party we accepted hoping we could pick up some quick cash and leave the area permanently. Just to be moving on as we always do. We still had no idea"

 

"That night when Maria began to convulse and you, he looked pointedly at Sam, appeared beside her chanting in Cajun French and Latin, we finally realized what had happened. The Evil was so strong within Maria that it had remained hidden from us. I swear to you, none of us knew the horrors that were committed by Maria. There is no way we will ever be able to right them or take the sorrow away from the family of the children that the Evil had Maria steal and murder."

 

We are extremely grateful to Sam, and you all also, for helping to get rid of the Evil that had possessed Maria." He looked at his sister who was staring blankly into space. “We only came by here before we left the area for good to thank Sam for doing that for Maria. Believe me when I say that we will be watching her very closely for the rest of her life. She will never again be allowed to go off on her own."

 

They all turned to leave Raoul pulling roughly on his sister's arm to drag her along.

 

Sam spoke up then saying, "We understand Raoul, but would you wait just a little more before you leave?" Turning to Edward, Sam asked, "Would you read Maria's mind and see what you can see?"

 

Edward had already started to probe Maria's mind. Where there'd been nothing before, a confused panic jumble of horrific thoughts roiled in her mind..."Qué demonios!.. .¿Qué está haciendo ese camión?...Oh, Dios mío! Estamos yendo directo al agua fuera de la carretera!...Oh! Jesús querido! Ayúdame a salvar a mis hijos! Oh! Virgen María, ayúdame! ... "("What the hell! What is that truck doing? Oh dear God! We're going off the road into the water! Oh my Sweet Jesus! Help me save my children! Oh! Mother Mary, help me!...") that was all Edward could find repeated over and over.

 

Edward frowned then looked Raoul in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Your sister's mind seems to not be able to think of anything but what happened to her and her children after being run off the bridge. You must keep a very close eye on her from now on, or take her to a hospital where she can be cared for."

 

Raoul nodding in understanding. "We can not afford to place her in a hospital’s care, so we will keep her with us until the day she dies. Pray for her Soul, por favor ( please )."

 

With that, all the Gypsies left the houseboat in silence.

 

The only sound after the Gypsies left was Emmett swearing. "God Damn it! Why the fuck should we let them take her away? I ask again, why can't we turn her over to the authorities to deal with her and lock her away permanently! You all may be content to allow them to take her away with them and disappear to God knows where, but I'm not. The law is the law and I took a solemn vow to uphold it." Emmett started heading for the door, but was stopped by not only Sam, but the rest of the household including the rest of the Cullens present.

 

It was Edward who spoke. "Emmett, there are laws older and more strict than those written by man. Gypsy law is one of the oldest known. From what I read of their leader, Riley, he'll not hesitate to kill Maria if she so much as twitches from now on. Seriously Emmett, justice is being served."

 

Emmett was managing to pull free of Edward’s hold, when Sam stepped in front of him. "Edward said that justice is being served Emmett. Don't you know your brother well enough by now to know what he says is the truth? Are you calling your brother a liar?"

 

That stopped Emmett in his tracks. He looked hard at his brother, "Are you sure they are telling the truth?"

 

"Yes Emmett. I'm one hundred percent sure. I would not have allowed them to leave without some kind of struggle otherwise. Trust me!" was Edward’s emphatic reply.

 

Emmett was not completely satisfied, but knew his brother well enough to know that Edward would not release a criminal if justice was not being served. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. His mind told him that no DA would try a case where there was no physical evidence. It just rankled him that he was powerless to do anything.

 

With that crisis averted and a better understanding of what, why and how Maria Ortez did what she did, Edward turned to Sam and asked, "So Sam. Tell us how you prevented the Evil within Maria from coming out so that it was unable to do more harm."

 

"Actually it was fairly simple. I just did a binding spell with a few of my own little enhancements added." Sam replied.

 

"Oh come on! Give!" Edward coaxed.

 

Sam simply laid a finger along the side of his nose and smiled.

 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 17

 

Previously:  
With that crisis averted and a better understanding of what and why Maria Ortez did what she did, Edward turned to Sam and asked, "So Sam. Tell us how you prevented the Evil within Maria so that it was unable to do more harm."

 

"Actually it was fairly simple. I just did a binding spell with a few of my own little enhancements added." Sam replied.

 

"Oh! Come on! Give!" Edward coaxed.

 

Sam simply laid a finger along the side of his nose and smiled.

~o0o~

The next morning when everyone was once again gathered in the kitchen, Edward tried to see if he could get Sam to tell them all what he'd done to bind Maria.

"Oh! Seriously, Sam. Why are you being so tight lipped about this binding you did?"

Sam burst out laughing. "Why is it so important for you to know Edward?"

Shrugging Edward grinned and said, "Simple; because you're not wanting to tell us."

Sam smiled and nodded, then began to tell Edward just what he'd done...

 

Finishing he said, "...and, I just added a forgetting element along with a waking up. I hope and pray that it all holds together and will not be able to be unraveled. The Gypsies have been told and understand what I did so they can work from there. If, and please God, don't let it happen, if it does not keep, they will take more...drastic actions." Sam looking meaningful to that last and everyone knew exactly what Sam was talking about. Maria would be killed.

The Gypsies took care of their own.

The feeling around the kitchen table was now one of sadness, so in an effort to lighten things a little Angela asked, "So. Now what? Are we going to concentrate on what the Dryads asked from us?"

Lauren smiled with that dreaming far away look she got when she saw something, "Yes, we need to work on that. The Swamp needs us to move quickly before anymore damage can be done to it."

Nodding, they all stood up and walked into the office area of the houseboat with all the maps of the Atchafalaya Basin. They had already pinpointed the area where they'd discovered the pool of muck.

During Sam's explanation to Edward, Edward's family arrived again.

 

~o0o~

"So, what progress has been made on the case of the unhappy Dryads?" Carlisle asked? It looked as if Carlisle was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Esme kicked her husband under the table, shaking her head and whispered, "Carlisle, what does it matter what they call the case files. Just because you haven't seen a Dryad doesn't mean they don't exist."

Edward of course heard the exchange and frowned slightly at his parents. "None as yet. We're still waiting on the results from the lab on the contents of water sample we delivered to them. It's going to be probably at least a week before we get something from that."

Bella spoke up, "We have gone over the detailed maps of the Basin for any industries that are close enough, or are using a waterway that would end up in that particular pond that Phoebe asked us to investigate."

"We really have to wait to see what chemicals are in that sample. Each industry uses their own and it will save us endless amounts of time to know exactly what we're looking for." Sam added.

They all looked dejected and fell into silence for a beat until Esme spoke. "So, it would be possible for you to give a tour of this Swamp you now live on Sam?"

Sam laughed heartily, "Esme, I've only lived here since I married Angela." Esme opened her mouth to comment but Sam held his hand up to stop her, "But yes. I think we can arrange to take you on a tour today, it's still early enough to make it a good one, I think."

At once, Angela and Lauren were up and heading for the kitchen to make sandwiches and gather drinks for them all for this little trip to fill their "down" time and entertain Esme. "Sam, would you please get two of the coolers? I don't think the large one would fit with all of us going."

Bella didn't want to admit it, but she was a little stoked about seeing more of the Swamp herself. They'd been too busy since her arrival to show her much more than point out things through the auto’s windows as they drove from point A to point B. She told Esme as much and the two women beamed at each other.

~o0o~

An hour later, two of Sam's touring boats were fueled and the ice chests stocked with sandwiches and other snacks as well as bottles of water, beer, and soft drinks.

Esme had seen that the houseboat that was tied to the boat house, but had not taken the time to look inside it. If she had she would have seen three more boats. One was a flat bottomed, two decker fishing boat while the other two were large - seating six.

An hour and a half after the decision to run the river, the boats were packed, and everyone loaded, ready to go.

~o0o~

By the setting sun, the group were back to the house boat, a little sunburned and tired.

Angela and Lauren once again headed to the kitchen to see what they could whip up together for dinner, while Edward, Sam and Emmett pulled the two large coolers from the boats and emptied them of what little remained of the provisions they'd taken with them, as well as wash them out.

Emmett took the canned drinks and empty plastic containers to the kitchen. As he walked in, Lauren smiled broadly at him. "Thank you so much Emmett. That's very sweet of you to bring those heavy cans up."

Emmett smiled back brightly. "Where do you want me to put them?"

Lauren opened a closet door, "Just in here on the floor would be fine. That flooring is cypress so it won't matter if the cans are wet from being in ice."

"Why's that?" Emmett asked as he opened the bag he'd been carrying the cans in.

"Didn't you see the cypress trees? They grow in a water environment. That's why Bourbon Street in New Orleans is constructed on pillars of cypress - it won't rot." Lauren explained.

Looking up at Lauren, Emmett winked. "I guess I heard Sam telling mom something to that effect, but to be honest Lauren, I was really only focused on you."

Lauren's eyes got that dreamy far away look she got when she was seeing something in the future. Emmett didn't know what to say or think when he witnessed that, so he just continued to smile up at her. She blushed when she came back. "Thank you." she said, her face a little flushed still, and went back to helping Angela.

Emmett really liked Lauren. She was quiet, but that was okay. He made enough noise for the both of them. He really wanted to explore a relationship with her. His wife had divorced him three years ago because, let's face it, being married to a policeman was really tough. He wandered back into the area Edward had referred to as the war room.

~o0o~

Carlisle was looking over the charts they'd left there. Esme came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Come sit with me outside and let's watch the swamp come alive." He turned and took her hand as they went out to the foredeck.

Edward smiled at his parents. Bella was standing beside him smiling at the older couple. "They really do still love each other, don't they Edward."

"Yes, I believe they do." Edward replied. He turned to Bella and took her hand. "Come with me. There's a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Come check out the Edward Cullen & Friends - Down on the Bayou page on Facebook. I post images there that are relevant for each chapters. 
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 18

 

Previously:  
Carlisle was looking over the charts they'd left there. Esme came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Come sit with me outside and let's watch the swamp come alive." He turned and took her hand and they went out to the foredeck.

 

Edward smiled at his parents. Bella was standing beside him smiling at the older couple. "They really do still love each other, don't they Edward."

 

"Yes, I believe they do." Edward replied. He turned to Bella and took her hand. "Come with me. There's a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

~o0o~

 

"Sure Edward. What's up?" Bella asked concern in her voice and eyes.

 

When they got to the aft deck, Edward pulled Bella into him and looked deeply into her eyes. "I got a call today from the Central office at Washington,   
DC. They've accepted my resignation with regrets." He smiled a little, "I suspect however, they were glad to get rid of me. I have been given the choice of asking to return anytime within the next year and will be reinstated exactly as I am now. That's a very good note to have in my file if I should decide to go into any other line of law enforcement.

 

They respect the work I've done, but I think they're really glad they won't have to read anymore of my reports." Bella looked concerned. "Don't worry, Beautiful Bella, I am glad to be able to start a new life down here with you and Sam's girls. To really form our detective agency for real" smiling more broadly as he finished.

 

Bella continued to smile at Edward. She knew what he was thinking so she stood on her tiptoes and brought her mouth up to his, putting her arms around his waist to match his. They kissed for a long time and it grew more passionate.

 

Edward broke the kiss, "I've got something to show you. Will you wait here for me? It's in my room."

 

Bella nodded that she'd wait.

 

When he returned he was carrying a set of plans. He motioned for her to sit down and spread them on the coffee table. Bella peered at them and realized they were plans for a house boat. "You're going to build a house boat Edward?"

 

"Yes. I don't feel I should continue to live here. I love Sam and his girls but I'd really like to have my own home, so why not? I'm also going to buy a condo in Baton Rouge too for when we need to be there for any length of time for any reason." Edward cocked his head and listened for Bella's thoughts.

 

"Of course Edward, if this is what you want to do. I'd love to help you anyway I can. I don't really understand what I'm looking at here, but knowing you, it'll be amazing!" Bella smiled.

 

He looked deeply, once again into Bella's eyes. "I know you have feelings that are starting to grow, and I really want to explore them with you, and I'd like to be able to do that without anyone spying on us!" Edward was thinking of the night Sam had stood in the hall watching Bella and Edward disappear into her room together.

 

Bella giggled. I actually giggled like a school girl! "I think I would like that too Edward. I can't deny I'm beginning to feel deeply for you. We seem to fit together somehow. I'd like to explore that too."

 

They kissed sweetly, mentally sealing the deal, together.

 

Edward rolled the plans back up and put them back in the tube they'd come in. He laid the tube on the deck beside him and sat back.

 

They sat there, together, just enjoying the sunset.

 

A short time later Edward spoke, "Angela and Lauren are making pizza for dinner and they want to know what we'd like on ours."

 

They both stood up and walked back to the kitchen area.

 

~o0o~

 

Later after supper was finished, Esme suggested that someone in her talented family play something.

 

Edward stood and left the room only to return moments later carrying his guitar case. Soon he was strumming out a beautiful song and singing some lyrics and looking right into Bella's eyes. "This is one of Rascal Flatt's," and began...

 

Every road that I've been down  
The only truth that I have found  
There's only one thing I can't live without  
You

I was searching for something I thought I would never find  
Losing my mind  
In and out of bad love, I thought I was born to lose  
Then came you  
I thought I knew what the real thing was  
But nothing shakes me like your love does  
I've been hypnotized  
Now I realize

Bella felt herself tearing up. Those first few words were exactly how she'd felt before she'd met Edward.

Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood  
You still stay cool  
Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane  
You take the reins  
Every time I feel I'm drifting off course  
You're my compass, you're my one true north  
In a mixed up world  
You make sense to me girl

Oh My! Not only could the man sing, he could see right into her heart. He sang those same words a couple more times, Bella wasn't sure how many because she was so caught up in her own thoughts. Right about that time Gloria Swanson came strutting out and jumped up into Bella's welcoming arms. GS always seemed to know when Bella needed a hug. This time is was not from sadness or feeling alone, but happiness.

Edward then started playing another song with a more upbeat tempo...

Early on Tuesday back to the city  
Back to the lives that we don't choose  
Driving, nothing to say, this is okay  
It is just one of those things we do

And it's okay if you can't stay  
As long as we have these moments here  
And I don't know, tomorrow you'll go  
All we have is now

And the only place I wanna be is lost with you  
The only place I wanna be is lost with you, oh

Bella actually recognized that one. She was beginning to be very in love with Edward Cullen. She felt for the first time in her life that she'd finally found a love that was healthy. She was smart enough however, to know that only time would be able to tell for sure. She'd been hurt so many times in the past, but she knew she didn't need to hold back any longer.

Edward caught what Bella was thinking and stopped playing mid lyric. He put his guitar down. Stood up and advanced on Bella. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her very passionately right there in front of his family, Sam, Angela and Lauren. It was as though only he and Bella existed in the whole world. "I love you Bella Swan."

Bella went into Edward’s arms willingly and smiling. She didn't say a word. He didn't say a word. They just felt each other's presence and basked in the glow that was becoming them.

When they were settling back down to Earth they could hear the applause of those who’d witnessed the event. Esme was clutching Carlisle's arm with her head on his chest while he had both of his arms around her. Esme had tears of joy shining in her eyes. Carlisle was beaming at his son.

Emmett was hooting loudly and stomping his feet.

Sam and Angela kissed. Sam was so happy for his best friend. He was very happy for Bella too. He knew they were meant to be together, it just took them a while to figure it out themselves!

Lauren was grinning from ear to ear. Well finally!

Alice nodded her head and wished for the hundredth time, or maybe the millionth that Jasper were there too.

"Let's go hide together, some place." Edward whispered to Bella.

"Okay. Let's do that!" She smiled in return.

"Ok, who's going to play next?" Sam asked.

~o0o~

The rest of the evening the houseboat rang with music, songs and laughter.

Bella and Edward didn't hear it.

They were making their own music.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> AEN: "You" by Rascal Flatts  
>  “Early On Tuesday” by Jesse Cook
> 
> Thank you to everyone of you who reviewed. I must apologize to a great many of you. I was a total fail on getting back to many of you. Some how the reviews keep getting eaten by Google Mail. *shakes head* I will do better with this chapter - pinky swear!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine
> 
> Special Thanks to: My Cajun Angel gave me the correct translation for Lauren to say in the following chapter. Thank you so much Angel! You’re my go-to Cajun.

~o0o~  
Chapter 19

 

Previously:  
The rest of the evening the houseboat rang with music, songs and laughter.

Bella and Edward didn't hear it.

They were making their own music.

~o0o~

Everyone was sitting at the long dining table drinking their morning coffee when Edward's cell phone chimed. He looked at the display and got a huge grin on his face.

"Sam, is your fax machine on?" Edward asked.

Sam, who was about to take a sip from his coffee cup answers, "Yes, why?"

"My friend at the lab in Baton Rouge is sending the results of the testing done on that pond water we took last week." Edward replies.

They all scurry over to the office area just as the paper stops dropping into the paper tray.

Edward scanned the paper and handed it to his father who quickly scanned it then in turn handed it to Sam. The three men just shook their heads.

Bella could hear some of Edward's thoughts but she was confused.

"What does it say Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too". Bella smiled.

"It appears that we have someone using Phoebe’s pond as a dumping ground for septic tanks as well as car batteries and the like!"

There was stunned silence from the group.

"Really? Septic tank dumping and car batteries?"

Just then there was a tiny popping noise and Ariel, the little Queen Fairy, appeared looking angry. "What does that mean?"

Edward smiled at the diminutive creature. She flew over and landed on his shoulder. "It means, my little Queen, that someone has been dumping human waste and other odds and ends of the human detritus ."

"Really!? Well that is disturbing. What will you do to stop it?" Ariel asked imperiously.

"Well little Queen, I guess we'll have to put cameras up there and see if we can catch the culprit red handed!" Edward explained to the little Queen of the Swamp Fairies.

Then Ariel popped back out of sight presumably to go tell Phoebe and the other Dryads.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice got ready to leave and go back to Chicago, and told everyone a quick goodbye. Alice told Edward, privately, that she'd get back to him about the other matters they'd managed to discuss while she'd been there. Esme and Alice kissed and hugged everyone goodbye while Carlisle hugged the women and shook the men's hands. Emmett gave all the women a huge hug, but seemed to spend more time with Lauren.

Everyone waved goodbye with promises to keep in touch.

A few minutes later, Sam, Bella and Edward left to go to Baton Rouge to obtain the type of surveillance cameras and sensors they needed.

While they were gone the rest of the household set about doing ordinary everyday tasks.

There was a loud knock on the front door of the houseboat. Angela answered it to find Emmett standing there looking sheepish. "Emmett, what's up?"

"I decided to stay a little longer, if that's alright. You have an extra room I can use, or a couch?"

By this time Lauren had joined them and from the look on her face, Angela realized that her sister was very happy to see that Emmett had not left with the others.

"Of course we have a place for you to sleep Emmett." Angela told him grinning the entire time.

Lauren turned and called over her shoulder, "Well come on Emmett, I need to get some food out of the freezer and you can help me."

Emmett followed Lauren into the kitchen and watched as she got all her ingredients together for the evening meal. She pulled a very large package from the freezer in the laundry room and set it into a sink full of warm water.

Emmett couldn't stand it, he had to ask, "What are you doing?"

Lauren laughed, "Defrosting crawfish for the boil later on, and some shrimp for Sam to barbeque at the same time." She looked at Emmett and smiled. "You have had boiled crawfish before as well as grilled shrimp, haven't you?"

Emmett eyes got huge and he gulped, "Ah, a...no not really. They don't do that in Chicago."

"Do you like spicy foods?” Emmett nodded. “Trust me, you'll love it. " Lauren laughed.

"Ah, do you mean hot spicy or flavorful spicy?" Emmett asked.

Giggling Lauren answered, "Both."

"Hmm, I'll give them a try. What else did you say, grilled shrimp? How are they fixed?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Sam deveins them, and inserts either a bit of garlic, onion, jalapeno or bell pepper. Then he wraps each shrimp in a rasher of bacon. Totally yummy!" Lauren explained. "Then you wash it all down with either Sweet Tea, lemonade or beer."

"Will there be anything else to go with this bayou feast?" Emmett asked really starting to get into this planned meal.

Chuckling Lauren said, "Of course! You can't have a Cajun meal without rice of some kind. It's Cajun ice cream! We’ll also have corn on the cob with lots and lots of butter slathered all over it." Lauren couldn't help laughing at Emmett. He did love his food but it was plain to see his education in Cajun cuisine was sadly lacking.

"You tick wit me white boug (boy), an imma tell you someting for true!" Then Lauren shocked both herself and Emmett by standing on her tiptoes and kissing Emmett on the cheek.

~o0o~

Sam, Bella and Edward pulled up to the huge Radio Shack where Sam always bought electronic equipment he didn't order online. Once inside the store they fanned out to find as quickly as possible all the materials that they felt were needed for the job.

Sam found the wireless security cameras and Bella found the wireless LW227-4pkg-L1png and the cable accessories ACCANTD9-L1.png. Edward had a conversation with one of the store clerks and was advised to try the TX2000A & RX2000A along with a 9 volt battery for the installation. While Edward was checking out, Sam and Bella listened to the explanation on how to install both the cameras and driveway sensors as well as how to hook them up to the computer at the houseboat. Bella didn't really understand, but listened carefully so she could be of help if Sam didn't exactly remember the instructions. When she was on the force in LA they had a tech guy do this work.

During the drive back to the boathouse, they began to discuss their plan of attack for the installation and eventual capture of the one or ones who were dumping their wastes into Phoebe’s pond. The plan was a simple one. Bella would ask Phoebe's permission to attach the cameras and sensors to other trees so they could not only be alerted to the fact that someone was there, but also to see who that someone was. After all, they didn't want to run to the pond and find it was a black bear or a deer, though they couldn’t figure why any swamp critter would want to go near that pond due to the waste contained within it's water.

By the time Sam, Bella and Edward got back to the houseboat it was too dark to install the electronic devices, besides Lauren and Angela almost had dinner ready.

"Emmett?" Edward called when he realized his brother was still there. “May I have a word with you please?" Edward asked.

They went into the war room and Edward explained their plan of attack. Emmett had used this type of surveillance equipment before and he approved of it.

Whistling Emmett remarked, "You sure didn't spare any expense did you Edward? This stuff ain't cheap!"

Chucking Edward replied, "Nope. If you're gonna do something right you need to do it with the best equipment you can afford."

Emmett, always the practical one added, "And it's business related and tax deductible!”

Edward just laughed at his brother and nodded. "Yes Emmett, you're right!"

Right then, Lauren called Emmett and Edward to dinner. They feasted on barbecued shrimp and boiled crawfish with two different types of rice and a green salad that Bella had insisted on that just set the meal off. They ate and talked about what the plans were for surveillance of the pond and how they were going to do the shifts. They also consumed copious amounts of beer, lemonade and sweet tea.

There was a great deal of singing and just having a relaxed time. They could afford to let their hair down, now that they had a good plan for their client, Phoebe the Dryad.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My limited research into the problems of water pollution within the Atchafalaya Basin has only turned up only minor problems resulting from the mishandling of human waste products as well as other items from civilization's current need for the electronic devices of the 21st Century. Therefore I have created a problem for the sake of my story line. This story is a work of fiction and should be accepted for that only. However, knowing what I've come to understand about mankind, if I've been able to conceive it within my consciousness, it has happened or will happen within the geography of the plot’s location. With this said, the industry I may name as the culprit does not exist (to my knowledge) outside of my own imagination.
> 
> E/A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!
> 
> Chapter 19 of Edward Cullen & Friends - Down on the Bayou is now alive at the following links.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 20

 

Previously:  
Right then, Lauren called Emmett and Edward to dinner. They feasted on barbecued shrimp and boiled crawfish with two different types of rice and a green salad that Bella had insisted on that just set the meal off. They ate and talked about what the plans were for surveillance of the pond and how they were going to do the shifts. They also consumed copious amounts of beer, lemonade and sweet tea.

There was a great deal of singing and just having a relaxed time. They could afford to let their hair down, now that they had a good plan for their client, Phoebe the Dryad.

~o0o~

The next morning, bright and early, Edward, Sam, Bella and Emmett were at the Dryad's pond.

Phoebe was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Phoebe," Bella said.

The Dryad looked at each of them in turn and spoke, "Good morning to you too, Bella and hello Captain Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." She smiled warmly at Emmett.

Emmett just stood there with his mouth open. He was a Chicago Police Captain and dealt only with cold hard facts. Now he was face to face - with a creature he considered mythological.

"We've come to install some devices that will hopefully catch the one or ones who've been polluting your pond." Bella paused and then continued, "May we have your permission to install them?"

"Where would you put them?" Phoebe asked.

Edward spoke up, "Ideally they should be fastened securely to one of the trees standing around the pond."

"How would you fasten them?" Phoebe asked.

"Generally with nails or screws." Edward answered.

Phoebe frowned but then replied. "You may do so only to the trees I show you. Agreed?"

Edward nodded yes and asked Emmett, "Would you please go back to the houseboat and ask Angela for something that we could use to mark these trees with? Chalk or the like?"

Emmett was still rooted to the spot he had frozen at. Sam nudged him to bring his attention back to Edward.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. What did you say Edward?" Emmett stammered.

"I said," Edward smiling broadly, "would you please go back to the houseboat and ask Angela for something that we could use to mark these trees with. Maybe some chalk."

Still not taking his eyes from Phoebe Emmett replied, "Yeah, sure." He stood there for a few more seconds before turning and heading back to the boathouse as requested.

Everyone, including the Dryad laughed.

While Emmett was gone, Phoebe told the rest that many of her sister trees spirits had already died and that those were the only ones she would allow a nail or screw to be used on.

For some reason, Bella became very sad and began to tear up.

Sam very conscious of Bella's sad mood, came over and hugged her. "Aw Cher. Don't cry. When we catch this fucker and get this pond cleaned out, new trees and plants will be able to grow."

"Oh I know that Sam, just it's just so sad. I never realized before that plants, let alone trees had feelings or thoughts." Bella sniffled.

Smiling sadly Sam said, "I understand completely. Most people don't realize it. The Native American Indians knew and understand about how all living things were connected. Now that you are more aware, you'll be more careful when dealing with non-human life. Just don't make the mistake that animals and plant life take precedence over humans."

Bella looked at him sharply for that last remark, but decided that would be a conversation for another day.

Emmett was back in no time with the requested chalk which he gave to Edward, then once again fixed his eyes on Phoebe. He was still having a hard time reconciling that Dryads really existed.

Edward followed Phoebe around her pond marking trees that were no longer alive with some white chalk. Within 2 hours Sam, Bella, Edward and Emmett had the cameras and sensing devices mounted and installed, and were on their way back to the houseboat to set up the computers for the next part; surveillance.

There were a few harrowing moments when the local inhabitants were startled, but the snakes and alligators were calmed by Phoebe's presence and allow the friends to pass unharmed.

~o0o~

When they got back to the houseboat Sam set up two of the computers in the war room to the frequencies of the cameras and ground sensing devices.

All they could do now was wait.

Two hours later there was a beeping noise coming from both of the computers set up to watch and listen at the pond. There, on both screens, were the figures of two men carrying what looked like a large black hose with them. They were dressed in orange jumper like outfits which made them very easy to see.

Within minutes, Sam, Edward, Bella and Emmett were running towards the pond. Once they got there they subdued the men and found the truck that the waste was coming from.

Emmett was carrying a movie camera with him and recorded where the hose was positioned in the pond and ran through the undergrowth and trees and back to the truck to have a solid record of what was going on as well as the actual truck itself, with its name openly displayed.

The two men were forced to stop what they were doing after the evidence was recorded on film, to remove the hose from the area and to put it back on the truck.

The side of the truck read, "Acme Waste Removal, Owned by Buddy Bro Brothers.” The address and phone numbers of the company were there as well.

Sam and Emmett told the two men to get into their tanker truck and to not come back.

Edward and Bella were already on their respective phones contacting any authorities they could think of to report what they'd seen and tell them of the evidence they had to prove who was illegally dumping waste products.

Bella called the county official, who would have been responsible for issuing permits for dumping, to see if one had been issued to that company.

That person seemed very unhappy for getting the request for information and hedged about giving any. Finally when Bella was told that in fact no permit had ever been issued to Buddy Bro Brother's Acme Waste Removal, Bella then reported that waste dumping was, in fact, being done and had been going on for apparently a very long time.

It was then explained to Bella, and not in a very nice manner, that his office was not responsible for policing the entire swamp for violators and then the call disconnected abruptly.

Bella was beyond pissed off and was about to call back, when Edward stopped her.

"Don't Bella. I'm not surprised that you were met with that kind of attitude. He was probably paid off to keep his mouth shut if contacted."

"Well how the hell are we going to get it stopped?" Bella asked. She was angry and frustrated.

"I know of a man who works for the EPA who also happens to be in Baton Rouge. I'll call and see if he can get anything done.

Edward then called one of his FBI contacts and got the name of the individual at the EPA who would be of help. Within the hour, a small EPA team was on it's way to the site.

They tested the water and looked over the report that Sam had brought back from the houseboat before the EPA team arrived. Their leader, a Tyler Crowley, read the report and handed it back to Sam.

"You can keep the report if you'd like Mr. Crowley. I've got a copy back at my home," Sam said.

The report then vanished into one of Mr. Crowley's jacket pockets. Sam smiled because all three of the investigators were dressed in suits which were hardly suitable for walking around in the swamp.

While Sam was musing about the EPA's apparel, Crowley was on his phone calling his superiors with the lab results from the FBI labs. Edward was standing by in case there was some problem with the report. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any questions about the hows, or whys, the FBI lab had done the testing.

Within three hours, that area was crawling with men from the EPA with equipment to clean up the water. They also poured some enzymes into the pond.

Bella questioned what was being put into the water. It was explained to her that one of the enzymes was the same that many water filtration plants used to eliminate bacteria associated with human body waste products. The other was used when there was an oil spill.

With the pulling of the majority of the toxic water from the pond, and the adding of new fresh water along with the addition of the enzymes, the pond would be good as new in a matter of weeks.

"So, what about the company who was doing the dumping and the county official who wouldn't willingly give out information?" Edward asked as the EPA team was about to leave.

"Oh, the company as well as the individual owners, will be slapped with an injunction to cease and desist while the county official will have to face an investigation of his department by the EPA." Mr. Crowley answered.

"One more thing, please, Mr. Crowley. Will you keep me informed as to the progress and enforcement of that injunction and investigation?"

Tyler Crowley said that he would be in touch and he and Edward exchanged phone numbers.

After the last SUV had been packed up and loaded with the men from the EPA, Bella, Edward, Sam, and Emmett walked back to the pond.

The water still didn't look very good, but that awful smell was not nearly as strong as it had been.

Phoebe was standing by the pool, looking into it. When the friends got back to where she was standing, she smiled at them.

She went to Bella and grasped Bella's hand, "Thank you so much for seeing to it that my pond was taken care of. I hope to see you and your friends again soon, when the water is once again bringing life and not death." She then faded back into her tree.

Emmett was once again staring opened mouth but at the tree that Phoebe had vanished into. Edward pulled on his brother’s arm and together they walked back to the houseboat.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: We're not quite done with this story, so don't go anywhere just yet.
> 
> Additional note: I was unable to find out just how quickly the EPA will come to the scene of a pollution sight, so I just made the response time up. *huge smile*
> 
> E/A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

Chapter 21

 

Previously:  
The water still didn't look very good, but that awful smell was not nearly as strong as it had been.

Phoebe was standing by the pool, looking into it. When the friends got back to where she was standing, she smiled at them.

She went to Bella and grasped Bella's hand, "Thank you so much for seeing to it that my pond was taken care of. I hope to see you and your friends again soon, when the water is once again bringing life and not death." She then faded back into her tree.

Emmett was once again staring opened mouth but at the tree that Phoebe had vanished into. Edward pulled on his brother’s arm and together they walked back to the houseboat.

~o0o~

"I can't believe I actually saw that. That beautiful woman just vanished into a tree? That shit didn't really happen, did it?" Emmett was shaking his head and not actually speaking to anyone, just talking to himself mostly.

Finally, once they reached the houseboat, they found Angela had some of her wonderful sweet tea waiting for them. Emmett asked again, but this time he asked Angela, "I didn't really see a beautiful woman vanish into a tree, did I?"

Angela laughed loudly. "Of course you did Emmett. Didn't you see that Queen Fairy pop in and sit on Edward's shoulder? Why would a woman vanishing into a tree be any different?"

"Well... I don’t know, or I’m not sure, I guess." Emmett said. His look was one of pure perplexity and wonder. It was evident to those around him, that he didn't really want to believe what his own eyes have witnessed.

"Look, Brother of Mine," Edward laughed, "how long have you known me? How many times have I told you about the psychic adventures I've had?” Edward shook his head. “Only all our lives!"

"Yeah, but... but it's not the same hearing about something as it is seeing it!" Emmett exclaimed.

Sam came up and put his hand on Emmett’s shoulder. "Emmett, I'm a gonna tell ya somethun' for true, what you saw was real. In fact what you saw was very tame compared to some of the things your brother and I have witnessed over the years."

For the next several hours, in fact all the way through lunch, and even during supper, Sam, Angela, Lauren and Edward regaled not only Emmett with old "war stories," but Bella as well. Even though Bella had so easily accepted what Edward as well as Sam and now Angela and Lauren were capable of doing, she was still a little shocked by what she heard.

Edward pulled Bella's chair closer to his so he could easily put his arm along the top of the chair back. He leaned close then and whispered to her, "Bella, will you marry me?"

Even though the question had been meant for Bella's ears only, the rest of the room came to a screeching halt. The air was thick with anticipation.

Bella gulped, looked at her friends sitting at the table, all waiting eagerly for her answer. She looked at Edward, whose face was just inches from hers. "Would you please repeat the question?"

Edwards face broke out into a grin, "You heard me. Will you?" And with that final question he placed a little blue box on the table before her.

Bella gasped.

She reached for the box and with shaking fingers, opened it. 

Inside that little box was the most beautiful engagement ring Bella had ever seen. The center stone must have been five carats, set in a white gold or platinum. The two side stones had to have been at least two carats each, and those weren’t the only diamonds on the ring. The band had diamonds all the way around countersunk on the top of the band as well as along the sides. Those diamonds must have been a quarter carat each. 

“Edward? Are these real diamonds?” Bella whispered. He nodded.

"Wow! Just WOW." Bella's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline, for how big her eyes got. "You're serious, aren't you?" she stammered. "Edward, you hardly know me!"

"I understand it seems a little early, but Bella, I've been in your head - literally - and I’ve loved and liked what I saw in there! You may not realize it yet, but we're perfect for each other!" Edward exclaimed.

Lauren then spoke up, "Bella, I've seen you and Edward getting married. I could even tell you what your wedding dress will look like, but I won't. That needs to come to you!"

It was Sam's turn then. "Yeah, Bella. In the entire time I've known this guy he's never looked happier...ever. He’s more settled, more relaxed."

"Holy Shit!" That was Emmett. "Bro! You're gonna do it again? I thought you'd sworn off love."

"Ouch!" Emmett cried out as Lauren kicked him under the table.

"Be quiet!" Lauren hissed.

Emmett ducked his head, "Sorry." He looked very sheepish and a little boyish.

"Edward, the ring...well it's the most gorgeous and most unusual ring I've ever seen, but I can't accept it until we talk some more...privately that is," Bella said smiling.

"Ok. I understand." He picked up Bella's left hand and turned it so it was palm up. "Here, hold the box until we've had the talk you want to have. It's yours at any rate because I bought it just for you. It reminded me so much of you." He kissed the top of her head as he closed both of their fingers around the blue velvet covered ring box. 

Bella knotted her hands together; her mind was a sea of questions. Holy shit! Edward wants to marry me? Am I ready to get married? I’ve never been married. I’ve just never thought it was for me. Is it? Do I know of any people who are married that are really happy? Looking at Sam and Angela I can see that they are really in love with each other and happy. Maybe since Edward and I have our work in common, it would help. It would, wouldn’t it? Oh I just don’t know. I know that I love being with Edward. I love the way he makes love to me. He’s just perfect when it comes to that. Maybe I should accept the ring and then live with him for a year or so to see if he changes his mind...Ugh! What do I do? Bella closed the ring box and put it back on the table in front of her staring at it.

Edward chewed on his bottom lip. His mind was a jumble of questions and worries - just like Bella’s. I’ve put myself out there. I think Bella and I would be very happy with each other. We have a great deal in common, but we do have our differences. There’s room to grow. OK. Man the hell up. Let’s go talk! 

Edward takes Bella’s hands and brings them both up to his lips, then turns one at a time over and kisses both palms in turn. His eyes bore into hers. “Bella I’ve been falling in love with you ever since we met, surely you’ve felt it too?

Sighing, Bella looks into Edward’s eyes as well as his thoughts. Yes, he does love me, with no reservations, how can that be? Is he only saying something he thinks I’d like to hear? No, I can tell he’s very sincere in what he’s saying. I still can’t say yes yet. I don’t know if I love him enough. I really need to think about this.

Edward is following Bella’s thoughts. He understands, but is not happy. How could she doubt his love for her? Of course you oaf, you’ve not told her before. You’ve made love to her but didn’t let her know how much it meant to you. You’ve got to build trust between the two of you. Resolved, Edward says, “Bella, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you understand the level of my feelings for you. I’m know I’ve not told you before, and for that I am very sorry. I do love you. I do want you to marry me.”

Bella stands there shocked. “Edward...Edward. I just don’t know. I think I love you too... But, I want to make sure. I’ll keep the ring until I decide. Is that okay with you?”

“Bella, whatever you decide is fine with me. Just please don’t take too long, I might expire from the tension. Edward gathers Bella into his arms and kisses her soundly. “I love you Bella Swan.”

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/E/N1: We’re getting close to the end of this story line. A couple more chapters and then the Epilogue to tie it all up in one nice package. I know many of you will not be happy, but I’d rather end it soon than drag it out and not be happy about what I’m writing. 
> 
> E/A/N2: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 22

 

Previously:  
Bella stands there shocked. “Edward...Edward...I just don’t know. I think I love you too... But, I want to make sure. I’ll keep the ring until I decide. Is that okay with you?”

“Bella, whatever you decide is fine with me. Just please don’t take too long, I might expire from the tension. Edward gathers Bella into his arms and kisses her soundly. “I love you Bella Swan.”

~o0o~

 

BPOV  
After a very long and sleepless night weighing the consequences of marrying and not marrying Edward, I find I have no real reason not to marry Edward. When the sky begins to lighten, I decide to just put the magnificent ring on that Edward has given me. It's heavy, but not too heavy and I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time. I also decide to not tell Edward my decision, but to just see how long it takes him to notice I’m wearing the ring which would indicate my yes.  
~o0o~

Wandering out into the kitchen area, I see the coffee pots ready to go. All I need to do is push the on button, which I do. Soon, Angela comes in the kitchen with only one eye open, followed by Sam who is apparently following his nose to the coffee brewing.

About ten minutes later, Lauren stumbles out with Emmett in tow. I find I'm very happy for Lauren. She’s been alone for a very long time. From what Edward has said, she's had some very bad experiences with men - something I can totally relate to. Emmett is like a walking, talking, two hundred plus pound, six foot three inch, Teddy Bear.

 

I don't say a word to any of them, just holding my cup in my left hand so that my engagement ring - that title gives me the shivers - is in plain view.

As I suspected Angela is the first and only one to see it. She looks at me and smiles with love in her eyes. I shake my head slightly. Please don’t let on, I think at her furiously. Of course she gets it immediately and just grins.

While the second pot is brewing, Edward stumbles into the kitchen. He looks like he's had as little sleep as I have. He walks up behind me, slips his arm around my waist. Resting his head on my right shoulder he mumbles, "Good morning beautiful Bella." Angela passes me a cup filled just the way Edward likes it, for me to pass onto him. I lift it in my left hand, allowing my ring to face his face.

He's bleary eyed as he sees, without seeing, my hand. He's only focused on the cup and its eye opening content. Taking the cup from my hand, his long fingers just touch the ring since it's standing up on my finger at attention. His hand stops. It seems to come back of it's own volition. The fingers drop onto my hand still holding the cup up for him.

Edward's eyes are now 100 percent open and staring into mine.

He takes the offered cup and puts it on the kitchen island, and gathers me up into his arms, kissing me soundly and deeply.

"You had me so frightened Bella. Thank you for accepting. Thank you." Edward whispers into my hair.

Suddenly the kitchen is in chaos with everyone crowding around Edward and me, congratulating us.

Soon everyone settles down into their own personal morning routines, only this morning, Edward and I have some unfinished business that we need to conduct out of prying eyes and ears. We excuse ourselves and walk hand in hand to my bedroom. 

~o0o~

We barely make it into the bedroom before Edward pulls me around and has my back to the door. He covers my face with kisses, "Bella you had me so afraid that you'd say no. I've been in love with you for a long time now." More kisses and now add roaming hands.

"I was afraid Edward." I stated simply.

"Of what?" He asked with real concern on his face.

"Losing you." I stated simply.

"What?" He asked.

"Every time I’ve allowed myself to have deep feelings for a man, I’ve lost him. Please don't let go of me... ever." I begged.

His eyes meet mine and he inches closer.

"There are butterflies in my stomach...I want you so bad," I whisper.

I could feel his hard erection pressing against me. Christ, it was fucking driving me wild inside. I love this man so much. Why did it take me so long to tell him that I loved him? That I would marry him?

Edward kissed me. Fiercely. His arms, his hands about me, feeling me everywhere. Unyielding. Demanding. Possessing.

Edward picked me up so I straddled him. My arms went around his neck...my fingers weaving into his hair while my body gyrated—creating friction.

His lips travel from my mouth to my neck, licking, sucking, biting—needing more.

It still wasn't close enough. "Edward…" I panted, "I love you.”

A huge grin spread across his face, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "I love you."

He turned and carried me, us, to the bed - our bed now.

Gently he laid me down.

EPOV:

Bella was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. Sometimes it hurt me to just look at her, and now, now she'd consented to me my wife. "Bella," was all I could say as I saw her laying on the bed, waiting for me.

She tugged at my belt. "You need to get rid of something Edward."

I put my hands on hers, stopping it. "Wait...I just want to look at you, drink you in."

"Edward, you've seen me before on a bed; naked even." she giggled.

"I know, but not when you were my fianceé...soon to be my wife."

"Oh. Well then, come here. Your fianceé wants to make love with you." She answered.

Stupidly I smiled and replied, "Oh, is that all?"

I lowered myself to the bed and once again gathered her into my arms and pulled her against me and kissed her as I don't think I ever kissed a woman before. "I love you, Bella Swan. More than I have words to express. Listen to me. Listen with your heart." I then filled my mind with all of the images I've had of her since we met. How fierce she looked...so on guard...so full of fear...so lonely...so beautiful. How she'd looked so confident, ready to do battle and catch the bad guy to make the world a better place. How I was beginning to feel about her...wanting her to like me...to want me.

"I know," She smiled. "I thought you were a nut case and couldn’t understand how the FBI could think they were serious in sending you, until I read the affidavits and watched you, and listened to you work. You were too handsome, too nice. Too perfect. There had to be something wrong with you. No one can be that perfect."

My hand moved under her tee shirt and stroked her side.

Bella shivered and pulled me down to her. I kissed her with as much love and tenderness as I felt for her. She returned the kiss, our tongues gliding around the other.

When we broke the kiss, Bella whispered to me, "I love you Edward. I love you. I'm so proud you've asked me to be your wife."

Before I'd realized it, we were both nude and I was buried deep inside her warm body. Even though we'd made love before, this felt like the first time.

Little did we know, or care what drama was beginning to unfold outside of the Bella and Edward bubble we had just formed.

~o0o~

 

Emmett POV:

I'm sitting on the poop deck with Lauren watching the river roll by when I hear this loud pop right next to my right ear. "What the hell..." I mutter as I look for the source of the noise.

There hovering not three inches from me is this tiny creature we've come to know as Ariel, Queen of the Swamp Fairies.

"Well, handsome. You gonna say something?" She asks.

"Good morning?" I say/ask.

"Is that all?" The little queen looks all huffy.

Lauren is giggling to herself and I'm wondering why she's doing that and why this little Queen has decided to visit me.

"Look handsome, it's not every human male I manifest for. You see, I'm here to teach you a thing or three about The Fae, and because I find you incredibly handsome and I'd like to get to know you better." As she's saying this the little queen bats her eyelashes at me.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask.

"Well, I won't give you marks for smarts," Ariel say, "but you are very sweet. I think sweet wins over intelligence any time. I'd like to have you as my consort."

"Your what?" I ask.

"My Consort. You know, husband, companion...are you really that dim that you don't know what consort means?" Ariel looks really puzzled.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Lauren speaks up. "This man, dim though he may be about certain things, is already spoken for."

Ariel turns and glares at Lauren. "You really don't want to mess with me young lady!" 

She then turns to Emmett, "Look handsome, you really are going to have to make a choice here. It's either me or..." looking disdainfully at Lauren, "her!"

I so am confused. How the hell does this tiny creature expect someone like myself to be her husband?  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/E/N1: Only one more chapter and the Epilogue to go on this adventure. Just warning y'all so it won't come as a great shock. I think you won't be disappointed in the ending. 
> 
> E/A/N2: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 23

Previously:

Emmett POV:

"Your what?" I ask.

 

"My Consort. You know, husband, companion...are you really that dim that you don't know what consort means?" Ariel looks really puzzled.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Lauren's speaks up. "This man, dim though he may be about certain things, is already spoken for."

Ariel turns and glares at Lauren. "You really don't want to mess with me young lady!" She says.

She then turns to Emmett, "Look handsome, you really are going to have to make a choice here. It's either me or," looking disdainfully at Lauren, "her!"

I am confused. How the hell does this tiny creature expect someone like myself to be her husband?

~o0o~  
What the hell! She can't be serious! I've just found Lauren and have seriously begun to think about leaving Chicago's PD and coming down here to work and live with Sam and his girls - if they'll have me that is. How could this little tiny woman with wings - with wings yet - expect that a man such as myself, would ever consent to attempting to have...relations...OH MY GOD!

"Come on now Emmett Cullen, surely you've heard stories of how we Fae are able to charm human men into having relations with us?" The fairy queen smiles lovingly at him, all the time batting her very long eye lashes.

"What?..How?...No. I've never heard of anything such as that. My... my dick is bigger than your are..." Sputtering, Emmett realizes too late what he's said and belatedly puts his hand over his mouth.

Ariel flutters around Emmett, "Why I know that there's no way you and I could have relations with our current unequal sizes my love. I'd have to make you smaller," the little Queen remarks, pointedly looking down at Emmett's groin.

Realization dawns on him what the Queen is probably thinking. Instinctively, Emmett's hands move to cover the area being discussed.

"Oh NO! You ain't coming anywhere near my junk Ariel! No way! No how!" He sputters. He looks over at Lauren who's just about to fall on the floor with laughter, his eyes pleading. Why is Lauren not trying to help me?

Sam finally erupts in hysterical laughter, clutching his sides, tears streaming from his eyes.

Angela, despite her attempt to keep a straight face finally gives up and joins in the laughter.

Last but not least, the Queen of the Swamp Fae relents and starts laughing too.

Emmett, standing with his eyes wide and hands over his groin protectively, asks, "What?"

When she finally could talk, Lauren moved to put her arms around Emmett, "Cher, the Queen was just having a little fun with you."

Emmett, not really willing to relinquish his protective stance, asked again, "What?"

"Oh you great oaf! I already have a King and have no desire to break in a new one!" With that, the tiny Queen popped out of sight.

With relief reflected on his face Emmett asked, "You mean she was just fucking with me?"

This question brought another storm of hilarity from Sam, Angela and Lauren.

"What?" Emmett asked yet again.

Sam with his eyes full of tears of laughter said, "Man, just stop. You keep digging yourself in deeper. We'll explain it to you better when we've all calmed down." With that, Sam dissolved into another fit of laughter. 

Lauren led the still slightly frightened Emmett to her bedroom, presumably to explain the art of humor.

Sam and Angela made their way to their own room, and everyone finally settles down for the night.

~o0o~

The next morning everyone was once again gathered around the kitchen table still giggling about Emmett and the Queen's little joke the night before. Edward and Bella had been the second and third to arrive for coffee and they both were holding their sides still when Emmett and Lauren emerged from their room.

"I still don't think it was funny." Emmett was saying as they walked into the kitchen area. "Oh, I see they've already told you two." Emmett accused as he sat down looking across the table at his brother and Bella. "Go on you two, yuck it up!" Emmett's expression was that of a pouty child who's been told no he couldn't have something.

"Oh Emmett, you better get used to it. If you do come here permanently, you can expect a great deal more." Edward says sagely to his brother.

"Yeah? Well I don't recall hearing you people laughing at Bella like that..." Emmett answered, still petulant.

Grinning from ear to ear Bella said, "That's because I don't just blurt out what I'm thinking!" then she giggled and continued, "I got razzed plenty when your brother and his friends came to LA and I was working with them. I had signs on my desk almost daily with things like "ET PD" or "House of Nuts" on top of all the snide and nasty remarks that were made constantly about my being a woman and unable to do a job that only a man could." Bella stopped herself. Now she was getting mad all over again.

"Yeah, OK. I get it Swan. I even made a couple of little snide remarks to Edward when he told me he was going to LA on a case and wanted to know if I'd ever heard of you," Emmett volunteered.

Edward scoffed. "A few snide remarks? A real ball buster comes to mind first, along with some other remarks about her probably only being good for one thing..."

"OK! OK Bro. Stop. I get it. I know. I've always been better at dishing it out but not so good at being on the receiving end. Anyway, how the hell was I supposed to know it was all a big joke?" Emmett asked.

While this exchange was going on between the brothers and Bella, Lauren seemed to be stuck on something. Clearing her throat loudly, she got Emmett's attention. "You're thinking about quitting the Chicago PD and moving down here. Permanently?"

All eyes swiveled to Lauren and Emmett.

"Well, yeah. If it's alright with Sam and Angela, and you - of course..." Once again, Emmett's eyes were wide with fear of something not understood.

Sam and Angela looked at each other and both shrugged, "Not a problem man. There's always room for one more good detective. Who knows, we might even get cases that both you and Bella will feel more comfortable with."

"Is it OK with you Lauren?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Is it OK with me? Right now I'm disinclined to acquiesce." Lauren sat glaring at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

That brought another round of profuse laughter from everyone, but Emmett.

Lauren stood looking down on Emmett. Her face was stern. He began to look more terrified than when he'd thought the little Queen was contemplating making his dick smaller.

He looked so awful that Sam and Angela laughingly asked Lauren to stop teasing Emmett. That made her burst into laughter.

"You are just too easy Emmett." Lauren told him and flopped into his lap which made him cringe again.

"Careful, Baby. Think of our future children." He hissed.

This turned the kitchen into a room filled with laughter once again.

So went the rest of the day and into the night, Down on the Bayou.

The End - for now...  
~o0o~  
A/N: There will be an Epi, but this, for now, is the last chapter for Edward Cullen & Friends Down on the Bayou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be an Epi, but this, for now, is the last chapter for Edward Cullen & Friends Down on the Bayou
> 
> E/A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	24. Epilogue

~o0o~  
Chapter 24  
Epilogue

 

Six Months Later:

"Bella! You look so beautiful," Esme crooned. "That dress is just perfect for you!"

"Thank you Esme, for not trying to talk me out of this. I know it's not white, but then, neither am I," she blushed. "I mean I'm no virgin and this color really looks good on me!" Bella smiled shyly.

"I know Bella. To be honest I started to object, but when I saw you in it and saw how beautifully that shade of peach complimented your skin tones, I just knew it was the one for you!" Esme chuckled. "Just as I knew you were the one for my son." Esme enfolded Bella in her arms careful not to wrinkle anything, "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for loving my son."

"Knock, knock." Bella and Esme turn to look at the opening door. There were both Lauren and Angela looking beautiful in cocktail length copies of Bella's floor length gown only in different colors. Lauren's dress was lavender while Angela's was a soft blue.

The flowers for the bridesmaids were small nosegays of gardenias with ribbons matching the color of their dresses, while Bella's was a collection of both magnolias and gardenias. The aroma was heavenly. It filled the dressing room they were using at the same VFW club that Edward had used for Sam's birthday party with a beautiful aroma. The groomsmen as well as the groom, each sported one gardenia on their lapels.

In the main room of the hall, workmen were putting the finishing touches on the setting up for the wedding. An arbor had been erected the night before and today, hundreds of gardenias and magnolias were being added to it along with ribbons that matched the color of the dresses of the wedding party.

Esme and Alice found some very comfortable folding chairs that were set in neat rows with each row being set so everyone would be able to view the wedding as the couple made their vows. The plan was as soon as the wedding service was over, the chairs would be used for the reception. These would be moved while the wedding pictures were being taken.

The wedding feast was supervised by Lauren and Angela. There would be a combination of local cuisine as well as what you'd normally find at weddings, only of a much higher caliber. Money was literally no object; the Cullen family was very well placed money wise and Edward had his own trust fund left to him by his great grandfather’s estate. Bella was still trying to get used to not having to struggle to buy the things she wanted or needed.

Alice had volunteered to supervise the rearranging of the Hall while the wedding pictures were being taken, thus allowing Esme to attempt to relax a little. Both Alice and Esme were so excited that Bella had asked them to do the planning. All she'd asked was that she be informed of what they were going to do before anything was set in stone. Of course both Esme and Alice agreed. Edward warned Bella that his mother would go along with her wishes but he wasn't so sure about his sister.

Much to both Bella and Edward's joy, Alice's husband, Jasper would be home for the wedding. The last job he'd been working on in Afghanistan was complete, something everyone was glad of.

The local merchants were excited about the wedding as it was creating a very large boom in the local economy. 

The ceremony itself was to be just your basic Non- Denominational and one of Sam and Angela's friends happily agreed to officiate. The wedding dinner, well that was to be one helluva blow out! There were three different bands playing as well as a short set by the groom and his groomsmen, which was always entertaining. Carlisle had even volunteered to play drums, and Alice was to add not only her violin, but a cello as well. The family group would be immediately after the wedding and picture taking. Emmett teased both Edward and Bella about wanting to make a grand escape and not have to dance all night long. They both agreed, which shut Emmett up. Everyone got a good laugh out of that too.

Edward and his grooms men had decided to wear Morning Frock coats in black. Edward's vest matched perfectly to Bella's gown and his tie was peach and white striped. The groomsmen, Sam and Emmett, had teased Edward, good naturedly about the color of his vest and tie, and he'd taken it in the same tone. When Sam and Emmett were told that their vests and ties would match the colors of the maids of honor’s dresses Emmett stopped the teasing with a harumph. When it was all said and done, they looked very handsome and everyone but Emmett was pleased with the look.

"This just looks so sissified." He had complained to deaf ears.

"It's what everyone but you wants," Lauren had explained. "Please don't spoil this for Edward and Bella. It's their day."

Emmett had nodded his acknowledgment and agreed to not say anything else about it to anyone but her.

~o0o~

The morning of the wedding Edward was very nervous. He knew deep in his heart that Bella was the one for him...the one he should have married the first time, but realized that neither of them would have been ready for the other then. They both had had so much growing to do. Now they were not only going to be life partners, but also business partners with the addition of Emmett to their business arrangement.

Bella had suggested it to Edward, and after he thought about it, he asked Emmett who agreed immediately. They were going to form their own separate detective agency - just the three of them. They were still going to be partners with Sam, Angela and Lauren though. This way they had many more bases covered than they would have otherwise. If a psychic investigation should arise, they’d participate in those checking out all of the physical possibilities before going into those of the occult or metaphysical.

Of course forming the partnership with Emmett sealed the deal for him leaving the Chicago PD. It also had the effect of solidifying Emmett's relationship with Lauren. They were officially a couple now. This pleased so many of the family members involved, as well as the couple themselves. Lauren had known that Emmett and she would be together, she just had to wait for Emmett to catch up.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. When the newly married couple were presented to the assembled family and friends, there was a great deal of applauding and of course Emmett adding his "Whooping" style.

Afterwards, before the pictures were taken, Sam hugged Edward hard, "I knew you'd find someone who would compliment you Edward. Sara just never fully got the grown up Edward. Bella will be a partner to you in every way. Lauren saw it, Angela's cards foretold it, and I feel it's finally right for you! Congratulations my friend!"

The photographer was told to take his time and position each shot perfectly as if for portraits. They stood outside for a good many of them, thus allowing the rearranging of the hall for the coming wedding feast. By the time the pictures were all taken, everyone was relieved as it was warm and there were flying assassins out there attacking every time they stood still.

When they were finally allowed back into the hall Emmett swore he was a quart low on blood. Angela had one bite on her bared shoulder while neither Edward, Sam, Bella or Lauren had received any bites at all. A fact which pissed Emmett off.

Edward, Bella and Esme looked at the pictures on the laptop the photographer had and approved the ones they wanted enlarged and accepted all the others. They offered their attendants to pick and choose the ones they wanted to keep and/or have enlarged. They also agreed to having individual albums made for each attendant as well of all the pictures taken during the wedding feast. The attendants were shown the album covers the photographer offered with the pictures so they could pick which one they wanted.

After all the wedding toasts were done, Emmett stood up and walked to Lauren. He got down on one knee. Everyone gasped. "Lauren in the past 6 months I've gotten to know you and have come to the conclusion that you are the only woman I would ever want to be married to. Would you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?"

Lauren of course knew it was coming, but as Emmett spoke the words, she started crying. It took a few moments to be able to calm herself enough to answer, "Yes Emmett, I would like very much to be your wife."

Emmett scooped Lauren up and bear hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you! I was so afraid you'd say no!"

Esme had no idea that Emmett had planned to do this and at first was a little put out, but extremely happy at the same time. She'd despaired Emmett would never settle down, not that she wouldn’t have another wedding to plan. She scolded Emmett a little later for taking some of the thunder away from Edward and Bella. They of course had known what Emmett wanted to do and told him they didn't mind in the least, and had readily encouraged Emmett.

The ring Emmett got for Lauren was beautiful and it was the very one she'd seen when she was much younger in a vision of the future. When she saw it, she was doubly sure she'd made the right choice. The center stone was a three carat rubellite with four one carat white diamonds on either side. The wedding band held five white one carat diamonds. It was a very impressive ring and went with Lauren's personality. Emmett had done it on his own. No one helped him do it; Esme was very impressed.

As soon as was allowable, Bella and Edward left for the house boat to change their clothes and pick up their bags for their six week around the world honeymoon. They both took not only their phones, but new digital cameras as well. This would be a very well documented trip.

Just before they were ready to leave, Edward had one more wedding present for Bella, aside from the new three bedroom condo in Baton Rouge, Edward showed Bella pictures of their finished house boat. It was to be delivered while they were on their trip and would be their home when they returned from the honeymoon. All the changes that she'd suggested had been made as well as all the furniture that she'd wanted.

"You've been a very busy boy, haven't you Edward?" Bella said as she kissed him soundly. "I feel like I'm living in a dream. Everything I ever thought I wanted, plus you, is just being gifted to me. I love you Edward Cullen - and I love your family - our family."

"Oh Bella, you deserve the very best and I'll make it my life’s work to satisfy your every desire. I love you more deeply than I ever believed was possible." Edward sighed as he pulled away from the passionate kiss his new bride had given him.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen. Let's you and I begin our adventure anew. Who knows what challenges will await us when we come home," Edward grandly stated as he bowed to her.

Bella laughed and returned the bow with a very deep curtsy. "It would be my honor! Let's go."

With that, Bella and Edward left the house boat, got into his black SUV and drove to Baton Rouge where they climbed into his family’s smaller private jet that only sat 6 people comfortably. They took off into their new life together.

Bella knew in her heart that when they came home and got everything set up they'd have some more doozies of crimes to investigate and looked forward to those experiences with joy.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe not "The End". Who knows. If the plot bunnies make an appearance, we might have more to come from Down on the Bayou.
> 
> Thank each and everyone of my readers for making my FBI Guy fun to write. I’m going to keep the Facebook page up for a while yet so if you want to come look at the pictures that have to do with the different chapters you can see what I was referring to.
> 
> Love to each and everyone of you.  
> Dinia
> 
> E/A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	25. Outtake - Another Cullen Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett Cullen is marrying the love of his life in this outtake and there is a special surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake only. I can't promise there will be others, but if there are, y'all be the first to know.

~o0o~

Down On the Bayou - Outtake

Another Cullen Wedding

 

Emmett was a complete wreck.

“Emmett, Son, would you please hold still so I get this knot tied properly!” Carlisle had been trying for the last ten minutes to get it done.

“Ouch! Dad that hurt!” Emmett yelled.

In exasperation, and so he’d not hit his son, Carlisle stepped back and dropped his hands.

Edward, who was sitting in the corner watching, was laughing hard at the spectacle of his father and brother. Finally he stood up. “Ok. Emmett, do you want to get married?”

Looking shocked and hurt, Emmett stopped his movement and looked at his brother. “What do you mean?”

Edward arched his left eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course I do! I asked her didn’t I? Haven’t I spent a ton of money on this wedding? Why would you ask that Edward? You of all people who can read people’s thoughts,” Emmett looked like Edward had punched him in the stomach.

“Then hold still so Dad can get that damn tie tied correctly,” Edward said quietly and sat back down.

Carlisle looked at Emmett saying, “See I told you so.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so nervous and can’t seem to stand still. Try again, Dad, with the tie. I promise I’ll be still long enough so you can get it done,” Emmett said hanging his head.

Carlisle smiled and winked at Edward as he once again approached Emmett, who was finally standing still.

It took Carlisle all of a minute and half to get the tie done correctly.

Finally all tidied up, Emmett stood in front of a mirror to check himself out. Edward and Carlisle joined him and the three of them stood there looking at their reflection. Three incredibly attractive men were looking back at them. Carlisle, blond hair, blue eyed, Emmett with very dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, and Edward with his russet color hair and eyes that tended to change with whatever he chose to wear. Today they were a green that would shift from green to a bluish green and back again.

“What time is it?” Emmett asked for the hundredth time.

“Ten minutes left on the clock.” Edward poured another flute of champagne and offered it to Emmett. He poured a second and third offering his father one also. When all three of them had their glasses, Edward offered up a toast “To my big brother Emmett. May you know nothing but love in your marriage as I have with my Bella.” The three of them clinked glasses and downed the bubbly in one gulp.

~o0o~

“Lauren you have to stand still long enough so I can get this dress zipped up!” Angela was very close to stomping her foot at her sister.

Once again Lauren backed up to her sister, but wasn’t able to stand still enough and Angela was starting to reach the point where she would just walk out of the room in frustration.

“Bella can you do anything with her?”

Laughing, “Lauren, do you want to get married?” Bella asked.

Looking shocked, Lauren stared at her friend and sister. “Of course I do!” Seeing the expression on both Angela and Bella’s faces, Lauren added, “Yeah, I’m nervous and scared. My last marriage wasn’t exactly a poster child for that _state_ of being.”

“Remember how nervous I was when Sam and I got married?” Angela asked.

“Yes, I do,” Lauren replied. “But I’d seen your future and saw how wonderful it was going to be between the two of you.”

Angela arched her eyebrow. “The problem is I can’t see my own future. I’ve never been able to. I saw and see yours and Bella’s, but I can’t see mine!” Lauren wailed.

“Now stop that Lauren, you’re going to ruin your makeup!” Bella scolded.

“How much time before...” Lauren hesitated not sure what to call it.

“You still have 10 minutes.” Bella smiled at her friend. “Esme will come and get us when it’s time to line up.” Then she poured Lauren another flute of the wonderful pink champagne Edward had brought to the bride’s room when they’d all arrived at the VFW Hall earlier. When he knocked on the door, it was Bella who answered. He’d handed her the ice bucket that contained not only the champagne but also two flutes.

“Where’s the third glass Edward?” Bella pouted, knowing full well what Edward was doing.

He’d kissed her nose and shook his head. “You, my darling wife, can’t have any.” He smiled then pulled another glass from one of his pockets. “If you look in the ice bucket you’ll find a small one serving of a non-alcoholic sparkling juice just for you.” He winked, pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. “You’re pregnant and can’t have any alcohol. I knew you’d pout. I love you and you’re so beautiful!” With that, Edward stepped back and went back down the hallway.

There was knocking on the door. Bella went to open it and Esme stepped inside. “We all ready in here?” She looked Lauren up and down, and then crossed the room to her soon to be daughter-in-law. “You look so beautiful Lauren! I’m so happy that Emmett found a woman who could tame him. I was fearful that I’d never see it happen.” She took Lauren’s hands into hers and pulled the younger woman into a hard bear hug. “Thank you,” Esme whispered.

Lauren smiled warmly. “Thank you Esme for raising such a wonderful man. I love him more than I can say.” They squeezed each other’s hands again holding their gazes.

“OK! Let’s do this,” Lauren said. “I’m all zipped up in this gorgeous designer gown. God I hope I can walk in this thing! Could Alice have made it any tighter?” All four of the women giggled at that.

The dress that Alice picked for Lauren, was a strapless, very form fitting, floor length dusty rose hour-glass gown. The front of the dress was very plain, but the back had two very full floppy bows that covered the center back to the waist. The back of the dress fell to a slightly longer length that was netted and covered with appliqued white flowers.

Bella’s dress was short, almost burgundy satin with a “V” neckline and empire waist that allowed her very pregnant belly ample room. It too was stunning and went exceedingly well with her complexion. At first, when Lauren asked her to be her matron of honor, Bella had been fearful that Angela’s feelings would be hurt.

Angela soothed Bella’s fears at once by smiling and saying, “I was in the first wedding, and Bella, Lauren has seen it this way.” Then continued, “She’s always known it would be some other woman of similar coloring, but not me. It’s okay. Really. I just want my sister to be happy...she more than deserves it.” They’d hugged hard then, and Bella had smiled saying, _she’d love to_.

Just as the four women were getting ready to leave the room, there was another knock on the door. Esme opened it this time to find Sam standing there. “Is my sister ready? Emmett is about to expire.” Sam had agreed to walk down the aisle with Lauren.

“Yes, I’m ready Sam. Let’s do this!” Lauren exclaimed.

Esme scurried out of the bride’s room and down the hall to the doorway that led into the main hall to take her seat next to Carlisle. When enough time had passed to allow Esme to be seated, Sam took Lauren’s arm and walked her down the hallway to the double doors into the Hall itself.

Bella and Angela were already waiting for the two of them. When Lauren nodded, Angela opened the doors and stood off to the side. She would wait until Lauren was standing next to Emmett with Bella and Edward on either side of the soon to be married couple. This time it was her job to act as wedding coordinator.

It was obvious to everyone present that neither Lauren nor Emmett were aware of there being anyone else around. They were gazing deeply into each other’s eyes and simply repeating what the minister was saying without really paying attention. They’d get a chance to see it all in the video that was being taken of the whole proceeding.

~o0o~

The table settings were beautiful. Angela had thought of everything that Lauren hadn’t. Angela was giving her toast to the couple when there was sound of breaking glass and falling silverware. All eyes were drawn to Bella, who was bending slightly and obviously in pain.

Gasping Bella said, “I’m sorry Lauren. My water just broke!”

In a flurry of activity, Bella and Edward were whisked from the room with Esme promising to follow as soon as possible.

Emmett laughed. “Well, I guess Bella got even with me for asking you to marry me at their wedding reception.”

Lauren smacked her new husband’s arm, “Emmett I don’t think she did it on purpose, but her timing was almost too good to be true...though I knew she was going to give birth today. I didn’t tell anyone except Esme and Carlisle so they could be sure the doctor was standing by.”

The rest of the reception went off like clockwork after that little bit of excitement. Angela had done a wonderful job with the coordination of it all.

The cake was cut, much champagne was consumed and there was a lot of dancing. Things were just starting to wind down when Esme called to tell everyone that Bella was going into the labor room and if they wanted to be there they should come now.

By the time they’d all arrived at the hospital, still decked out in their wedding finery, Carlisle informed the newly married couple and Angela and Sam that they were now the proud aunts and uncles of twins.

A boy and a girl.

“Oh! That explains my double visions of the baby! How did the doctor not know?”

“I asked him the same question. His thought was that the heart beats must have been in sync with each other,” Esme answered.

Edward came out into the hall and motioned for everyone to come into the birthing room. There, laying on the bed, was Bella looking a little worn, but beaming and holding the newborns with one on each side of her.

It was easy to tell which was the boy and which was the girl as they were wrapped in pink and blue receiving blankets.

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to our children, Elizabeth Angela and Mason Samuel Cullen.”

Sam and Angela gasped as they’d not known about what the names would be. They’d already been asked to be Godparents to the baby and had accepted gladly.

Both the babies opened their eyes at the same time, and everything that could be considered light weight in the room began to hover inches from where it’d rested.

Angela started laughing. “I knew it! Talented children! Oh Bella, are you in for some fun.”

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since FF.net doesn’t allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.
> 
> https: // www . facebook . com/ groups/ 216816945148751/


End file.
